


Militant Minorities

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Bars and Pubs, Black Character(s), Bottom Gavin Reed, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Coming Out, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gavin Reed has a dog, Good Elijah Kamski, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Motorcycles, Nines - Freeform, Pegging, Picnics, Richard - Freeform, Richard is in the Marines, Shovel Talk, Sibling Banter, Smut, Sports cars, Strap-Ons, The RKs are Amanda's biological children, Top Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, and cats, but scary, transmasc approved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: "Why the fuck not? Let me just parade over there both of us covered in coffee. That will go over like a goddamned lead balloon."The mountain man laughed again, "Yes, we ought to clean up first. Messy appearances are not really in my business."Gavin snorted, loud and obnoxious, and said, "Yeah, I know, ya military brat."Richard's eyes widened once again, and he started to beam, "Brat, huh?" He paused and cocked an eyebrow, "I like you. What should I call you Mr. Coffee Man?"Gavin let out an undignified squeak, completely caught off guard by the man’s silky but rough tone. "This coffee man's name is Detective Gavin Reed.""Ah, we're going with titles?" Richard's chest puffed out a little and he preened a bit as he announced, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Richard N. Stern. A pleasure to meet you, Detective Reed."





	1. Coffee Man and the Lieutenant Colonel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts), [Iocane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/gifts).



> Well! I'm back on my bullshit! This is a work I've been plotting for a while!  
> Have my work where Nines is a mixed black boy and Gavin is trans and they fall in love. 
> 
> Songs I recommend for this chapter: [Bette Davis Eyes | Kim Carnes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuleYF5KF84) and [Rhythm In The Stars | LITEYEARS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqKjwc-nhgk)

Gavin sneered over to where Captain Stern was talking animatedly on the phone. With a scoff, he turned to Hank’s spot behind him, "What’s got the Captain's panties all up in a twist?"

Hank grunted a bit, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair. "I heard through the grapevine that her son, the one in the military, plane’s landing sometime soon."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. ‘Through the grapevine’ meant Connor, Hank's husband and one of Amanda's other sons. Nice guy. He used to work at the DPD, but when he got serious with Hank, he transferred to another precinct. Not entirely of his own accord, though. Amanda's explosion, after the whole mess got uncovered, was something to behold, but that had been almost four years ago now.

In all the time he’d known the Sterns, Gavin had only heard whisperings of the one who was an officer in the Marines. If he had a rank like that and if he was anything like Amanda, Gavin almost didn't want to meet the man.

_"Oh?_ That exciting or something? You guys gonna have a get-together or some other cheesy shit?" Gavin snickered.

"I'm not exactly up to date with Richard,” Hank shrugged. “He's a bit of a cold man, but I’m pretty sure he’s only kept Connor up to date on his trip. I’m going to have to go along with whatever plans the two of them have made."

_"Ah,_ so he took after Amanda?" Gavin muttered as he looked at his nails.

"Yup," Hank grunted again as he leaned forward and started tapping away at his terminal.

Gavin went back to his own work and only occasionally glanced towards Amanda's glass office. He figured that would be that last, he would ever hear of Richard Stern.

_Boy, was Gavin ever wrong._

Later that day, Gavin was juggling a case file and a cup of coffee when he ran right into some fucking idiot. The coffee cup was crushed, spilling its contents everywhere.

Gavin reacted quickly and got the case file out of the way, but his and the idiot’s shirt were worse for wear. _"What the fuck?"_ he growled still looking at his own coffee covered chest. "Watch where the fuck you-" He finally looked up at the bastard and his voice died in his throat. It wasn't some rando, it was a fucking mountain. Broad shoulders and rippling muscles barely contained inside a slightly too tight turtleneck. A handsomely built man, but his most startling feature were his sharp, steel grey eyes. Eyes that were extremely bright against his freckled, chocolatey skin.

The mountain man shook his hands in an attempt to fling the coffee off of them. Then a sneer overtook his face, "Well, this is a wonderful greeting home."

Gavin was about to explode on the man, because you know, little dog syndrome, but that was when all the pieces clicked together. The dark skin, the freckles, the cold stare, and the striking resemblance to Connor. This was the legendary Richard Stern, Amanda’s son from the Marines. Gavin still couldn’t resist an aggressive comment, "Looking for your Mommy, you oblivious fucking asshole?"

Richard made a surprised face as his motions froze and he looked down at Gavin, his eyes widening. Then all at once, it cracked and Richard let out a soft laugh. _"Sir,_ no one has talked to me like that in _years."_ Then he chuckled again, "But yes, I am looking for my mother. My plane landed several hours late, and she is not the happiest with me at the moment. Do you think you could take me to see your captain?"

Gavin was in the fucking Twilight Zone. More like Amanda than Connor, his ass. He really wanted to tell the man to piss right the fuck off, but he really didn't need any more reasons to be on Amanda's bad side. "Why the fuck not? Let me just parade over there both of us covered in coffee. That will go over like a goddamned lead balloon."

The mountain man laughed again, "Yes, we ought to clean up first. Messy appearances are not really in my business."

Gavin snorted, loud and obnoxious, and said, "Yeah, I know, ya military brat."

Richard's eyes widened once again, and he started to beam, "Brat, _huh?"_ He paused and cocked an eyebrow, "I like you. What should I call you Mr. Coffee Man?"

Gavin let out an undignified squeak, completely caught off guard by the man’s silky but rough tone. "This coffee man's name is Detective Gavin Reed."

_"Ah,_ we're going with titles?" Richard's chest puffed out a little and he preened a bit as he announced, "I'm _Lieutenant Colonel_ Richard N. Stern. A pleasure to meet you, _Detective_ Reed."

Gavin felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. A Lieutenant Colonel. That was nothing to scoff at, but Gavin was never good at respecting authority. “I guess it’s fine that we literally ran into each other.” He gestured towards the break room. “Come on, that’s probably the best place to clean up. I think I could find you a spare shirt somewhere.”

“Brilliant. Is it going to have the DPD logo on it?” Richard asked as he started towards the break room. He folded his hands neatly behind his back and he walked with a perfect posture that commanded authority. If it wasn’t for his warm smile and playful attitude, Gavin would have been intimidated by the man.

Gavin floundered for a moment before he started to follow the Marine, but not before making a quick detour to put the case files down. “What, you too good for that or something?”

“Of course not,” Richard replied, glancing over his shoulder in a way that looked playful, “but it will surely get me a most amusing reaction out of my mother.”

Gavin shook his head to himself. “I can imagine,” he cackled. This Richard character was nothing like he had expected. Sure, he was an interesting mix of Amanda and Connor, but with a slice of something very much unique.

When they walked through the entrance to the breakroom, Richard quickly located some napkins and began to clean up his shirt. He looked up at Gavin with a small frown, “It is not going to come out. Do you think you could go fetch me that shirt you mentioned?”

Gavin crossed his arms and puffed up like the offended cat he was. _“Fetch?_ I’m not a dog.”

“Sorry, I am not used to civilian interactions,” Richard froze and gave a small apologetic smile, “Could you please go get me that shirt?”

Gavin gave a single sharp nod and told him, “I can do that. Have to get myself one, too.”

With that, Gavin wandered towards one of the storage closets. There was a mess of promotional supplies and other nicety things in there, but he managed to locate the box of DPD logoed shirts. Sure, there were a few plain ones, but he wanted that reaction out of Amanda just as much as Richard. Now, he just had to guess the man’s size. _Ugh,_ he should have asked. He grabbed a plain shirt for himself and a random larger size for Richard. He went ahead and swapped shirts in the closet since there were no windows and it was convenient. Then he headed out to give Sergeant Tall and Dark his.

Richard was standing watching the television in the break room when Gavin returned, completely still and ramrod straight.

Gavin cleared his throat, effectively getting the man’s attention.

_“Ah,_ yes,” Richard smiled again, “Thank you.” He took the shirt and without an ounce of hesitation he stripped off the soiled turtleneck and quickly and efficiently changed into the clean t-shirt.

Gavin felt his eyes almost bug out of his head and he felt his face heat. Sure, the man changed quickly but that wasn’t before he got an eyeful of a very toned chest and tummy and some sort of necklace. _“Why **the fuck** didn’t you go the goddamned restroom?! It’s like ten steps that way!”_

Richard froze as he adjusted the hem and checked the fit. _“Oh,_ once again I must apologize. The military gives you a strange array of habits. I must try to remember that I am with civilians.”

_“Jesus fucking Christ,”_ Gavin drew out and ran a hand down his face. “Okay, I’m taking you to Captain Stern before you give me a damned heart attack,” he declared as he turned around without another word. He knew Richard would follow, but Gavin couldn’t make himself look at the man anymore. Not after realizing what a snack he was. But turning around did not prevent him from hearing a very musical laugh escape the taller man.

“A heart attack, Detective Reed?” Richard asked as he fell in step beside the detective. He leaned over, a little smirk on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. “And why would that be?”

Gavin felt the heat travel all the way to his ears. _Holy shit, was this man hitting on him?_ It sure fucking felt like it and Gavin was at a loss as what to do. Sure, Richard was absolutely gorgeous and seemed like he was a nice enough man. But he was _Amanda’s son,_ his mind screamed at him. Flashes of the fallout from when she found out about Hank and Connor quickly came to mind, but this man was not employed here, much less his work partner. So, why the fuck not? If it blew up in his face at least it would be extremely unlikely they’d see each other again.

Gavin took a deep breath and shot a flirty smirk at the expectant officer. “I’m pretty sure it’s your smile.” _Wow, cheesy. Great job, Gavin. Say something that sounds like it belongs in a straight rom-com._

Despite the undeniable cheesiness of the statement Richard’s eyes sparkled. “That’s a first.”

Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

“No, I’m serious,” Richard shrugged, but he kept the aforementioned smile on his face, “I don’t smile much in my line of work.”

Realization slammed into Gavin. That would be true of a high-ranking officer. “Pity,” he remarked to the handsome man.

Richard looked like he was going to say something, but he was interrupted.

_“Richie!_ My dear!” Amanda cooed as she appeared from the literal fucking void. Her face was brighter than Gavin had ever seen it before. She was actually smiling, “I was convinced you weren’t going to make it at all and showing up here of all places, I can’t believe you.”

Richard looked just as pleased to see her. His face was soft as he embraced his comically smaller mother. “Oh, you know. I can be spontaneous every once in a while. And this is the only place I was guaranteed to find you.”

Amanda pulled out of the hug and beamed up at her son, “I’m glad you’re here,” She glanced towards the bullpen and back to Richard. Then she said, “I’m going to get m stuff. I’m sure the precinct will survive without me for a little while. This is a special circumstance.”

Richard nodded, “Okay, I will wait here.”

“Good, good,” Amanda said, her face going more towards her regular neutral expression. “Behave until I get back,” she added and then gave Gavin a pointed stare. “Get back to work, Detective Reed, there’s no show here.” Then she turned on her heel and was going back to her fishbowl office.

Richard turned back towards Gavin with a shy smile. “She didn’t say anything about the shirt.”

“No, she didn’t,” Gavin nodded, feeling dumbfounded and a little shell shocked. “I have never seen her smile like that. _Holy shit_ , she really likes you. She never acts that way around Connor.”

_“Eh,_ she only acts like that because she only sees me around once a year. If I worked with her, she would get sick of me too,” Richard shrugged, “Plus, I am the baby.”

Gavin snorted again. “You’re younger than Connor?” He started counting on his fingers. “What does that make you, uh, 33?”

Richard shook his head. “Connor is 35 and I am 32.”

“Wow, _fuck,”_ Gavin whispered, and he was officially lost for words. He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, this has been nice, brat, but you heard your momma. I got to get back to work.”

Richard’s smile faded from his face for the first time. “Ah, that is fair.” He glanced toward where his mother was putting things into her purse and then looked back towards Gavin. His smile returned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a calling card and offered it to the detective. “My personal number is on the back. I would love it if you would give me a call sometime.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows at the calling card. It was clearly meant to give to possible recruits since the information on the front was from an office based out of fuck all. He turned it over and sure enough, there was Richard’s name written and a Detroit phone number.

Gavin looked up from the card and met Richard’s eyes. “Is this what I think it is?”

Richard winked. “That all depends on you.”

Gavin choked on his tongue.

“Detective Reed! Why are you still here? Go back to your desk!” Amanda’s voice carried over the bullpen. “Richie? What the hell are you wearing?”

Richard snickered behind his hand as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket discreetly. “I thought you would appreciate my support.”

“I know you’re lying, but I’ll let it slide,” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Let’s head out, my dear.” With that, she placed her hand on the small of her son’s back and started to lead him out of the bullpen.

Richard made sure to shoot Gavin one last grin before he turned his full attention to his mother.

Gavin stood shell-shocked for a few moments and glanced down at the card in his hand. _“What the fuck just happened?”_


	2. Winky Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have been on this website for three years and 170K words and I still have no idea what I'm doing half of the time. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta (for chapter 1) [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin)! Thanks for being awesome! 
> 
> Songs I recommend for this: [Weak | AJR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt005WD3rKA) and [Love Me Blind | Thick as Thieves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13Ya1Tp3UT4)

Richard was more than happy to be having dinner with his mother. It was the first time he had seen her in a year give or take. Though he had been stateside for a while, he just didn’t have the gumption to come up and visit for just a weekend, too much paperwork was involved. But right now, he was taking a solid ten days off.

Amanda Stern was a woman of few words, but she enjoyed talking more than normal during these visits. But Richard couldn’t keep his focus. His mind kept wandering back to the charming detective with a scar on his nose. It really had been some time since someone had treated him in such a _human_ manner. By someone other than his family, that is.

Maybe Gavin had been a bit rude, but Richard would take rude over indifferent and overly respectful any day. Or maybe he was a bit too lonely and Gavin was a bit too gorgeous for his own good. But Richard felt like he really needed some excitement in his life. Which is why he caught himself checking his phone frequently throughout the evening.

His mother complained a few times that work can wait, it’s time for family. She even threatened to take his phone once. Richard laughed it off, that was just like her to say. He did make a small effort to keep his phone in his pocket, given it was unlikely he’d actually get a text anyway. But he was allowed to fawn over the gorgeous detective.

Richard made it through dinner with his mother without a message and all the way back to his brother’s house, too. When he put his Corvette in park, he let out a sigh. He was a bit disappointed, but he’d never let that show. He’d be over this in a day or two. Or at the very worst in nine days when he was back on the base. Back to be being busy and tired to be lonely.

As Richard was walking up to the front door of the Anderson’s house, he was debating whether or not he should ask Connor and Hank about the enigmatic Detective Gavin Reed. He rang the doorbell without having made up his mind.

Connor opened the door in a flurry Richard was wrapped up in a hug, “Nines! I’m so glad you finally made it!”

Richard happily returned the hug, “Me too, I hate rain delays.” And just like that, the detective with the misty green eyes slipped to the back burner of his mind.

“Don’t we all? Connor chuckled and pulled out of the hug, “Come on in, I bet Sumo and Capri are going to be excited to see you! Cole’s already in bed, but he’ll appreciate it if you wake him up for a surprise.”

“Yes, that sounds good. I’ll wake him up in a few,” Richard crossed the threshold with a grin and shut the door behind him, “And I do miss the dogs.” And as if his words summoned them there was a thundering sound as the two large dogs appeared. He dropped down and happily accepted being knocked on his butt and getting all the licks, “It appears they have missed me too. Hello, you Devil Dogs.”

Hank’s baritone laughter echoed through the house, “Of course they did, Nines. Nice of you to drop by.”

“Nice to be invited,” Richard finally pulled himself up from the floor. He kept petting Sumo with one hand, “and it’s nice to see you, Hank.”

Richard and Hank had an interesting relationship. Around five years ago, when Connor slipped up and mentioned that was in an intimate relationship with his partner and _his superior_ Richard frankly flipped the fuck out.

At that time, Richard was a Major and had to deal with many of the fucked-up behavior of higher-ranking Marines and how they treated their subordinates. As to say he didn’t approve of Connor’s situation was a polite way to put it. But Hank had proved him wrong. Connor transferred and they got married awhile later.

Richard smiled as he continued to pet the dogs, who were circling him chasing his hands. He was just about to open his mouth as his phone went off. He perked up and stopped everything and pulled out the offending device. His chest flaring with a traitorous amount of hope.

 

**Unknown Number**

Hey, this _the Detective_ Gavin Reed

 

Richard felt his heart sore. The detective had texted him, he could almost believe it. He felt a smile start to split his face.

Connor chuckled, “Did something exciting happen? You look like you won the lottery.”

Richard nodded as he stared at the screen, suddenly unsure of how to reply. “Detective Reed texted me,” He said it as if he _had_ won the lottery, but when he looked up, he saw Connor and Hank’s matching horrified expressions, “What?"

Hank shook his head, “Gavin Reed, the homicide detective, the one that works with me at the DPD?”

Richard nodded as he felt his eyebrows scrunch together, “I do believe that is the one, we only talked for a brief time.”

Connor looked like he just sucked a lemon, _“Gavin_ gave you his _phone number.”_

“No?” Richard frowned as he locked his screen for a moment, “I gave him my calling card. I asked him to contact me.”

Connor audibly gasped, _“But he’s an asshole!”_

Richard snickered, “I am fully aware of that fact.” He unlocked his phone and tapped out a reply. Far too eager for his own good, but he didn’t do things in halves.

 

~

 

Gavin was staring at his phone and the message he had just sent. He couldn’t believe he had actually gone through with it. But he couldn’t seem to get Richard out of his head. The man was something else. Not to mention, those grey eyes were going to haunt him every time he closed his own.

There were a few tense moments before his phone finally dinged.

 

**Military Brat**

I’m glad you took me up on my offer, Detective ;)

 

Gavin stared at his phone for a moment. The man sent a winky face. _A winky face._ This was insane!

Where did such a man get off deciding that Gavin was worth even a little of his consideration? But he was refusing to let his insecurities run away with this one. He’d was giving himself the same pep talk he’d been giving himself since he decided to keep Richard’s calling card. The Marine was only going to be around for a week at most. Fuck, he’d worked under Amanda for _years_ and this is the first time he’d ever seen her youngest son.

Gavin typed out what he hoped would be a funny and flirty response and sure enough, that is what he got in response. He was giggling and blushing at his phone like a lovestruck teenager for the rest of the night as they continued to chat.

Richard actually seemed like a fantastic guy, he came off as interesting and well spoken. He was everything Gavin has never had before, and it was just as exciting as it was new. He shook his head as his eyes were starting to droop, he was getting too tired it almost felt like he was getting feelings from texting the giant lug. He finally wished Richard a good night and headed to bed, but because of that stupidly charming and handsome man. Sleep did not come easy.


	3. Despite His Best Efforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this? Because I am.
> 
> Thanks for the amazing reaction to this, like really??? I'm so happy. I was honestly so prepared for so much backlash, but everyone loves it?? And like some of the comments I've gotten have made me cry a little, in all honesty. Thanks for being awesome! *smooches*
> 
> Also thanks to my beta [itzmckennaj](https://itzmckennaj.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Songs I recommend for this Chapter: [An Irish Pub Song | The Rumjacks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDTQQWSmo8s) and [I Hope You Dance | Lee Ann Womack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV-Z1YwaOiw)

Gavin was a bit grouchy as he pulled himself out of bed the next morning. Grouchier than normal that is. He crawled out of bed and immediately started on a pot of coffee. After a shower and starting on the first cup, he started grumbling about his stupid crush to his beautiful French Bulldog, Ruffles, and his two cats, Pumpkin and Pie. And they were very clearly judging him, but  _ that _ at least was nothing new.

Then after his second cup was drunk and a travel mug was poured, he was heading out the door. He debated if he should send Richard a good morning text. No,  _ what the fuck? _ He only met this guy yesterday, he needed to chill the hell out.

But when he was settled into his desk and turning on his terminal, it was _ he _ who got a ‘good morning’ text.

 

**Military Brat**

Good morning, Gavin. I hope you are doing well!

 

_ “Holy fucking shit,” _ Gavin muttered aloud as he stared at the message in question. This dumb bitch was  _ still _ interested. He frowned a bit. Mental, the man was mental and yet Gavin still happily typed out a reply.

There was a chuckle from behind Gavin right after he had hit send, “‘Holy fucking shit’ is right, Nines really is sweet on you,” Hank’s telltale voice mocked.

Gavin slammed his phone down on his desk and swirled around in his chair,  _ “Wha-?” _ He shook his head and tried to will away his blush, “Who the fuck is Nines?”

“Richard, that’s one of his nicknames,” Hank smirked, “He barely got off his phone after you sent him that message last night. He only put it down while Cole was awake.”

Gavin gaped, and against his will, he felt his face light up.

Hank laughed, “You know something, if I wasn’t terrified of Richard, I would be giving him all the shit, so I am obligated to at least pass  _ some  _ of it onto you.”

Gavin gaped some more, but this time for an entirely different reason, “You’re scared of Richard?”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Hank’s smiled faltered a bit, “When he found out about me and Connor he took it upon himself to take time off work, fly out here, and show up on my fucking doorstep in his full fucking Dress Blues and a plain black briefcase, first thing he ever said to me was, ‘I’m here to talk to you about Connor and you _ are _ going to let me in.’ I never did find out what he had in that briefcase.” He shook his head.

Gavin was caught between the need to laugh at Hank and be very concerned about the way he had treated Connor in the past. Getting murdered by the guy you had a crush on for your past crimes would be quite the smiting, “Hank, that is both the funniest and most terrifying story I have ever heard.”

“Sounds about right,” Hank muttered. Then he gestured vaguely with his hand, “But like don’t fuck this up.”

That startled a laugh out of Gavin, “Are you giving me a shovel talk about a man that almost murdered you during the shovel talk he gave you?”  _ What fucked up reality was this? _

“Looks like it,” Hank snorted, “Get back to work, Reed.”

Gavin shook his head and picked up his phone, “Anderson, you’re the one keeping me from it.”

Hank laughed as he turned around and headed back to his desk.

Gavin was finally able to type out a reply and sent his own good morning message to Richard. Then the day took off, he was busy from the second he got a new case and for the rest of the day. But that didn’t stop him from texting throughout the day and by the end of it, he had  _ a fucking date  _ with the man.

_ A date. _ Gavin couldn’t believe it. He was staring into the mirror as he continued to fruitlessly mess with his hair. This shit didn’t happen to him.  _ It just didn’t _ and he was stupidly excited by the prospect.

All Richard said was to dress nicely but nothing past semi-formal and not to fuss too much. But Gavin always worried about these things way too much. After much consideration, he finally settled on a maroon button up, a pair of nice black ass jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Now, he had to play the waiting game because Richard said he was going to pick him up at around seven and it was  _ only six thirty. _ So, that meant he paced around the living room rambling to his three curious listeners for the next thirty minutes.

Then at exactly seven pm, the doorbell rang. 

 

Gavin’s heart jumped into his heart and all three of his babies jumped too. Ruffles even let out a halfhearted bark. Bless her soul.

Gavin gathered up all his courage and went to open the door, and it was a sight. Richard was wearing another slightly too tight turtleneck and a tasteful white overcoat.

“Hello, Gavin. You look fantastic,” Richard said in his rough and soft voice.

Gavin felt his mouth go a little dry and he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, “T-thank you,” he stopped and cleared his throat, he needed to keep his cool, “You don’t look so shabby yourself.”  _ Nailed it. _

“What a high compliment,” Richard let out a rumbly chuckle, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am,” Gavin snickered a bit, “So, where’re we going?...  _ Brat.” _

Richard smirked as he made a grand gesture towards the outside world, “One of my favorite places to relax. O’Leary’s.”

Gavin made a thoughtful sound as he went to close and lock the door, “Isn’t that an Irish pub on the outer loop? I’ve never been there.”

“Really?” Richard glided towards a classy white Corvette, “they have some of the best food.”

Gavin let out a low whistle at the car, “Yeah, not really that adventurous all on my own.”

Richard smiled, “I love to try new things, comes with the amount of travel I have to do.” Then he opened the door for Gavin before the smaller man could protest and then slid into the driver’s side.

Gavin hummed as he took in the interior. It was a very luxurious car, but he could easily tell it wasn’t driven much. He figured that had to do with Richard being gone a lot. Gavin nodded to himself as he made a conclusion that despite everything the Lieutenant Colonel had his own residence of some sort in the area.

Gavin mentally shook his head. He needed to stop analyzing everything like it was a crime scene. “Don’t get a lot of free time, let alone time to travel in my line of work.”

Richard hummed as he turned the engine over, and started to drive towards their destination, “Fair enough, most of my travel was mandated or where ever my superiors wanted me. But I enjoy it nonetheless. It is nice to make most of my own decisions now and again at the very least.”

“Yeah, I got most of my traveling and the like when I was a kid,” Gavin prattled off. These types of conversations would usually feel like he was desperately trying to fill in in white space, but not with Richard. It felt like every part of Gavin’s ramblings were being taken seriously. But maybe that was just how intense Richard’s grey eyes were, and his face too. It was stern but soft in the way his smile was etched into his face. Gavin felt his face warming under such intense attention.

“I actually didn’t travel much as a kid,” Richard shook his head, “My mom was raising us by herself and working for the police which put her in the same situation you are currently in.”

Gavin felt his eyes widen. He had no idea that Amanda didn’t have a significant other. He just assumed she had a nice house husband who had raised her three boys. Now the question was; did he split, did she leave him, or did he die? The question was a burning one, but it was not the time or place to ask. “Yeah, Amanda doesn’t seem like the Disney World kind of woman.”

Richard thankfully chuckled at that, “Yeah, that would be a correct assumption. She was always very serious but nonetheless very loving. Though a bit harsh at times, though I’m sure you are well aware of that.”

Gavin snorted, “Isn’t that the truth.” Then the topics of conversations shifted away from family and more towards work.

Gavin was curious about what Richard did with the Marines and learned that he was a field commander and worked with a whole fuckton of Marines. And Gavin got to talk, minus certain details, about the types of cases he works on.

After about twenty minutes of riding in that car and comfortable small talk, they arrived at a cozy looking building.  _ O’Leary’s Pirates Cove.  _ An Irish pub with a seaworthy theme.

Gavin snickered as he climbed out the car, “A pirate themed pub? I’d think you were trying to get my booty.” He was quite proud of that joke. But in all honesty, this was by far the most interesting place someone had been taken for a first date and he hadn’t even been inside yet.

Richard was scratching the back of his neck, “The Jerries are a funny bunch. They have loved pirates since we were children and they were just Irish enough to get away with this.”

Gavin hummed as he acknowledged the fact that Richard avoided the dirty joke and didn’t know what to think of it. He instead latched onto a far more odd detail,  _ “The Jerries,  _ like as in  _ plural?” _

Richard laughed wholeheartedly as he smiled and placed a hand on the small of Gavin’s back to guide him, “That one you will have to see for yourself. It is part of the overall experience.”

“That sounds like a cop out,” Gavin rolled his eyes, but nonetheless let Richard guide him through the comically designed double doors. He enjoyed the warmth that was spreading through his body from where Richard touched him.

“Of course not. You will see I promise,” Richard said, his voice warm with humor.

Gavin rolled his eyes at Richard’s playful tone. Then the door shut behind them and he started to take in his surroundings. The pub smelled like comfort food and good booze. He wanted to laugh at the décor, it was a bit childish for a place that made its money from alcohol.

Richard cut in front of him and went up to the host stand and smiled at a soft and happy looking redhead with green eyes, “Hello, Jerome. Can I get a booth for two?”

Jerome face light up impossibly brighter, “Nines! How wonderful to see you! We’ve been missing you!” He was bouncy as he picked up a pair of menus and started to lead them inside.

“Yes, it has been a while,” Richard mused a he turned back to Gavin with that  _ goddamned smile, _ “Follow me, Gavin.”

Gavin shook his head and keep following, “Fine, fine. And Jerome is a Jerry I’m guessing.”

“Yes, he is,” and Richard left it at that.

“There you gentlemen go!” Jerome said with a giant grin and he placed the menus down, “You want the seasonal brew, Nines?”

“Two, please,” Richard basically purred.

“Of course! Those will be out in a few minutes for you, Nines,” Jerome beamed and then turned to Gavin, “I’m guessing he ordered you the second drink, so have a fine night!” and with that, he turned away and wandered towards the front of the pub.

Gavin leaned fully back into the seat, crossed his arms, and smirked, “You know this place far better than me. I’m allergic to apples. Have fun.”

Richard raised an eyebrow, “Are you asking me to order for you?”

_ “Yu _ **_p_ ** _ ,” _ Gavin said as he popped the ‘p.’

Richard picked up the menu and made a little show of flipping through it, “As you wish.”

Gavin nearly choked on his spit as he felt his face turn a bit red. He snorted loudly to try to cover himself.

Then Jerome returned with a tray with two pints of a darker colored brew. Gavin opened his mouth to say ‘thanks’ but his detective sensors went off. This was not Jerome unless he changed his eye color to blue in the last few minutes.

Richard didn’t even look phased as he happily took the beer, “Thank you, Jeremy. They have you on tables tonight?”

A warm, but awkward chuckle rumbled from the new redhead, “Yeah! Jerry is at the bar tonight. You should drop by and say hi sometime tonight. He’ll be upset if he finds out you were here and didn’t.”

“Of course,” Richard said as he closed his menu, “I’m ready to order if you are.”

Jeremy perked up and produced a notepad, “Go for it.”

Richard ordered two entrees and exchanged a bit of pleasant small talk with Jeremy. The two knew seemed to know each other well and given Richard had mentioned childhood in regard to the Jerries. They were probably friends growing up.

Gavin took the chance to finally try the brew he was given. It was nice for a beer, but he wasn’t much of a drinker. Maybe he should have said that before going on a date to a pub.

Before Jeremy left, he gave a look to Gavin and pointed a thumb toward Richard, “He’s a lot nicer than he looks,” then winked and disappeared with a laugh that sounded like bells.

Gavin choked on his beer and he felt his face heat up. After he recovered, he leaned across the table to lock eyes with a mildly concerned Richard,  _ “What the phck? _ I thought you were kidding with me with there being multiple Jerries!”

Richard’s laugh was rough, “Like I said it is all part of the experience.”

Gavin looked towards the bar to try to get a look at Jerry and lo and behold there was a red-headed man mixing drinks. This one amazingly had hetero-chromic green and blue eyes. Amazed Gavin turned back to his date and they dived into a conversation about the Jerries and other small talk. It was quite a lovely time.

After about fifteen minutes of animated conversation, Gavin excused himself to wander over to the restroom. He washed his hands and went to grab a Sprite from the bar.

The actual Jerry with the mismatched eyes grinned mischievously as he pulled out the hose to pour the pop, “You here with Richard?”

Gavin swallowed and gave a small smile, “Yeah, I am.”  _ How many fucking shovel talks was he going to get? _ And were they even needed? Richard could snap him like a twig if he wanted to.

“Good, he needs someone in his life.” Jerry nodded firmly, but then he smiled brightly, “Tell him to come say ‘hi’ to me!” and he handed Gavin the glass of Sprite.

“I will, thanks,” Gavin scooted off the stool and took a sip of the carbonated sweetness. His face was a bit warm, but he could try to blame that on the temperature.

When he got to the table, Gavin decided on a whim that he wanted to sit on the same side of the table as Richard, “Scoot ya boot.”

Richard glanced at the soda and back up to Gavin's face and moved over, “is that pop?”

“Yeah,” Gavin took his seat and gestured with the cup, “Jerry, the one at the bar, told me to tell you he wants you to come say ‘hi’.”

“I should do that,” Richard chuckled and shook his head, but quickly turned his attention back to glass in Gavin’s hand, “Do you not drink?”

_ “Oh,” _ Gavin muttered as the pieces fell into place, Richard was worried about him, “Not really? One nice beer is enough for me. I try not to drink too much, there's a lot of risk with it. Not to mention I’ve seen the effects of excessive drinking far too many times.”

Richard frowned a bit, “We could have gone somewhere else. I would have been fine with you not drinking.”

Gavin shook his head and gave Richard a soft smile. That was such a sweet consideration, “Nah, that one brew was fantastic for, well, a beer. And I really like the atmosphere here too.”

“That is good to here, there really is not another place like this anywhere else, but I would partially credit that to the Jerries,” Richard’s face pinched a bit, “Honestly, I only drink when I’m off duty for a bit, too many empty calories. But I am in agreeance with you, I also get annoyed with people who have the tendency to overdrink. I have spent far too many late nights collecting and returning wasted and misbehaving Marines back to the barracks.”

“Oh,  _ that’s _ funny,” Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle at that image. Richard in all his muscled glory dragging several drunk twenty-somethings back to a glorified dorm was hilarious, “Me? I have a deal with a lot of drunks being tossed into the tank or the aftermath of them ruining lives. Others or their own.” The images of Hank’s bout of alcoholism flashed in his mind. Yeah, he almost fucked a lot of things up there.

Richard nodded and then said something that made it seem like he could read minds, “I’m sure you have also seen that in more than just perps too.”

Gavin felt his eyebrows wide, “Yeah, a few years ago one of my coworkers had a bout with chasing happiness at the bottom of a bottle.”

Richard hummed, “Yes, Lieutenant Anderson has made quite a few mistakes.”

Gavin cleared his throat and looked at the larger man with wide eyes,  _ “How’d you know who I was talking about?” _

“Hank is a part of my family.” Richard rolled his eyes and a fond smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, “I know about all his crazy adventures before Connor took him for his own. Good and bad.”

“I don’t know how I blanked on that,” Gavin gave a stunted laugh, “Got some good blackmail stories?”

“Oh, do I,” Richard started and then went into a magnificent story about Hank and Connor getting lost on vacation a few years ago.

Gavin laughed and sipped on his soda and took mental notes on the Grade A blackmail material.

Then as the story was winding down, Jeremy arrived with the food, “Here you guys go!” He put a deep dished bowl of potatoes in front of Gavin, a bowl of stew in front of Richard, and a thing of bread in the middle, “Let me know if you guys need anything else,” and with that, he was gone again.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the plain looking dish, “You ordered me a bowl of  _ mashed potatoes?” _

“Just try a big bite,” Richard rolled his eyes as he tucked into his stew.

“Fine,” Gavin rolled his eyes back at the man. Then he stabbed his spoon in the middle of the dish and scooped out a bite of food that was not just potatoes. He stuck into his mouth and basically moaned around the spoon.

Richard snickered, “You like it?”

Gavin nodded enthusiastically as he swallowed and made a series of sensual noises,  _ “Phck yeah!  _ This is delicious! What is it?”

“Shepherd's pie,” Richard said with a grin, “The bread is soda bread, so make sure you give it a taste too.”

Gavin didn’t hesitate as he grabbed a piece of bread and unceremoniously shoved it in his mouth. Maybe not the best manners for a first date, but like he was prepared for mediocre pub grub not heaven on a plate. He looked over at Richard, his mouth stuffed too full of delicious bread and noticed that Richard was smiling softly at him. Gavin froze and unsure of what to do with such an intense look focused at him. Then on a whim, he cracked a wide smile, bread and all.

Richard lightly put a hand over his mouth and twitched a bit before a loud laugh burst out and after a second, he snorted softly.

Gavin’s mouth went dry and it wasn’t from the bread. He swallowed and grabbed his glass of pop, took a drink to wash it down and hide behind the rim. His heart was beating a little too fast for something as simple as a stupid, gross laugh. He should not be this smitten with a man he barely knew, but here he was his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

Richard quickly reigned in his laughter, but the smile never left his face, “I am taking you liked the bread?”

Gavin nodded and felt his cheeks heat further. But he didn’t trust himself to talk for the moment, so he shoved more Shepard’s pie in his mouth. Then he had to play the game of not moaning out how tasty the meal was.

Richard ate his food, but that was all he focused on. He started to ramble about random facts about the food. A trip to Ireland he took a few years back. How he had as a matter of fact grown up with the Jerries, they had gone to the same schools. The animated speech was endearing, and it continued until they had eaten everything. They opted against a dessert after Jeremy stopped by and asked.

After Jeremy wandered away again, Richard spoke up, “I still need to go chat with Jerry, think you can handle things on your own for a few minutes?”

Gavin smiled, “Of course, see you in a few.” And then he scooted out of the seat and Richard went to the bar.

Gavin took the alone time to look at his phone for the first time since Richard picked him up. His eyes widened when he took in the sheer amount of notifications. Tina. She had messaged him a least twelve times asking him about his date. He rolled his eyes fondly and let her know things were going great and that he was really hoping for a second. Because he was, Richard was the best guy he’d ever met.

 

**Officer Bitch-Chen**

Holy shit!!!! That’s fucking awesome! Get you that dick!!! <3 <3 <3

 

Gavin typed out a mild reply and pocketed his phone again, just as Richard returned to the table.

Richard grinned and offered his hand, “You ready to go out?”

Gavin took the hand. He looked up to those sparkling grey eyes and had to suppress a sigh. He was a bit at a loss for what to say, so what came out was, “I was hoping you’d ask me out on another date in a much cooler way.”

“I think you just asked me out by making fun of me,” Richard smirked and pulled on Gavin’s hand and led it up to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the knuckles, “And yet, I am more than inclined to say yes.”

Gavin faltered, his face doing its best impression of a tomato. He didn’t actually expect for Richard to be okay with his shitty wit let alone take the bait.  _ Oh, no. He was  _ **_fucked._ ** He was going to give this man everything and that was a terrible idea. He felt a trickle of dread crawl through his stomach. He hyped himself for this date under the assumption that it was going to go horribly, now that is was winding down and it went wonderfully, he had no idea how to proceed. He swallowed and resorted to his usual bark and bite, “Of course, I’m a catch. You’re lucky to have a chance with me.”

Richard kissed Gavin’s knuckles once and again and then tangled their fingers together and started to lead the smaller man towards the outside world, “Absolutely, you are one of a kind, Gavin, and it is a pleasure to know you.”

Gavin coughed to hide how much that affected him, “I think you’re crazy and maybe one drink past rational.”

Richard waved the Jerries a goodbye as they passed through the exit doors into the chilly autumn air, “That’s not the case, I’m nowhere near a lightweight,” he laughed, but this time it was low and rough. The sound a bit more sensual than the rest of his array, “If anything I am drunk on laughing. I have not laughed this much in a while, and it is a little intoxicating.”

“Okay, sure,” Gavin’s heart was beating out of control. He couldn’t bring himself to rebuttal the open affection verbally or by unlinking their hands, “Do you want me to drive? Because you are failing to convince me you’re sober.”

Richard leaned a little closer to Gavin, “Do you want to drive?”

_ “What?”  _ Gavin gaped. “Honestly? You barely know me and yet you trust me enough to drive your  _ Corvette?”  _

Richard simply gave a small shrug, “I know you have had much less to drink than me and that you are a cop. I feel perfectly fine letting you drive her. If not, I will probably call a cab and pick her up in the morning.”

Gavin glanced to where the classy white car was parked and back to a grinning Richard, “Why the phck not?”

Richard produced the keys and seemly reluctantly untangled their hands, “That is more like it.” and he unlocked the car and tossed the keys to Gavin right before he climbed into the passenger side.

Gavin looked down at the keys and observed that there was a tiny cat keychain. His heart melted a bit at that. Cat people are good people. Then he went to turn them over in his hands and noticed that Richard had one of his dog tags attached to the keys.

 

**Stern**

**R. N.**     **A POS**

~~**248 31 787** ~~

**USMC   L**

**SITH**

 

Gavin tried not to burst out laughing as he focused on the one detail that stuck out,  _ a Sith. _ He had his religion as a fucking Star Wars reference. That and he now knew Richard’s blood type. He looked away and climbed into the driver seat of the car.

Richard had gotten comfortable in the passenger seat, “She is an automatic so there should not be anything new you need to know to operate her.”

 

“Okay,” Gavin muttered, suddenly a little wary. This felt oddly like a test, but he couldn’t back out now could he? Richard seemed to be stubbornly holding on to this night ending well, despite Gavin attempts at fucking things up.

Gavin let out a sigh and put the keys into the ignition and turned the engine over. It roared to life and then the engine let out a polite purring noise. He couldn’t help the creeping grin that snuck onto his face. Shit, he felt powerful behind the wheel of this car.

Richard chuckled, “Here, let me change her settings,” He spoke and then poked at the middle console and then the sound of the engine changed into something much more powerful, then quieted down a bit more, “There you go.”

“Awesome,” Gavin chuckled, the sound a tad choked by nerves, “You ready?”

Richard simply nodded and kept his gaze trained on Gavin.

Then with a few trained motions, Gavin was pulling the Corvette onto the road. He was thrilled by how well the car handled and he felt downright spoiled getting a chance to drive her. It was nice, they didn’t talk as much as they did on the drive there, but that was because Gavin was far too focused on driving.

When they pulled up to Gavin’s house, he parked the car and killed the engine and looked at Richard with a huge grin,  _ “Holy shit, _ let me tell you that was a treat.”

“I am glad,” Richard smiled as he started to climb out of the car, “I could tell you had a huge grin on the entire time.”

Gavin blushed as he also left the car. The looking at his house he realized very suddenly that Richard or his car may be stuck here. He knew the color drained from his face. Was this a plan to get into the house with him?  _ Fuck! _ Gavin was  _ not  _ a sleep with him on the first date kind of guy. He’d been hurt too many times for that shit.

Richard’s smile faltered, “Are you okay, Gavin?”

Gavin looked up and shrugged, “Yeah, I’m just really tired and it just hit me all the sudden.”

“It  _ is _ getting late,” Richard nodded, his smile not quite returning, “I should be heading home. I have to take my nephew to an amusement park tomorrow.”

Gavin walked around the car and looked Richard in the eyes, “Are you sure you’re up for driving?”

“Absolutely,” Richard’s smile returned, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “As I said, I am not a lightweight. I am fine to drive now.”

Gavin swallowed, he felt like if he didn’t do something Richard was going to climb into that car and he would send a text canceling that still unscheduled second date. “That’s good,” was what he managed to say and he started to chew on his lip. He needed to do something because besides him being an undiluted asshole it seemed that Richard still liked him. And Gavin  _ really _ liked him.

Gavin didn’t have the words so on a whim he reached up and brushed his hand on Richard’s dark and freckled cheek. Then Gavin moved to stand on his tiptoes he closed his eyes and went in for a soft kiss. Then he rolled back onto the flats of his feet and opened his eyes to see Richard grinning softly down at him.

Richard blinked once and his smile grew ever wider,  _ “Thank fuck,”  _ He whispered softly and placed his hand over Gavin’s and he leaned in and gave the smaller man another impossibly softer kiss.

Gavin chuckled nervously as Richard pulled away. That kiss made him feel cherished. His voice was soft, “I still think you’re crazy, but if you’re still up for that second date. I have an idea for it.”

_ “Oh?” _ Richard’s smile was dopey, “What would that be?”

“It’s a surprise,” Gavin’s own smile turned mischievous, “My next day off is Tuesday, does that work for you?”

“Tuesday sounds good to me,” Richard smirked, “What time and where?”

“Ten in the morning,” Gavin threw a thumb towards the house, “Here.”

Richard shook his head, “I look forward to it, Gavin.” He leaned in a tad bit and lowered his voice, “I had a wonderful time tonight.”

Gavin’s face lit up and he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, “Me too, ya brat,” he managed to squeak out. This man was something else and he was downright determined to straight up murder him. “See you later and have a fun day tomorrow with Cole.” He smiled and stood up on his tiptoes again and place one last quick kiss on Richard’s plush lips. He pulled back and lightly smacked at the man’s cheek and the took a step towards the house.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” Richard said as gave a small wave.

Gavin returned the wave and finally turned around and started to head inside. He unlocked the door as he heard the roaring of the Corvette’s engine. He walked through the threshold and shut the door behind him and slid down to the floor. It was only a few seconds before he could hear the soft rumble of his dog charging him. Ruffles jumped into his lap and started greeting him with licks.

“Hey, you beautiful lady,” Gavin cooed at her, “Sorry, I was gone so long, but you already knew about my date,” He rambled as he started playing with her skin folds. “This one went well. Yeah, I know that’s phcking crazy. But like despite my best efforts I’ve got a second date,” Gavin let out a sigh and buried his face into her side and let out a shaky sigh, “Let’s see how long he actually decides to stay.”


	4. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me my dudes! Have this short and sweet one!
> 
> Songs I recommend for this Chapter: [Rollercoaster | Framing Hanley](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x7GXKZHOyJs) and for Marine shit [Warrior Song | Hard Corps](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Sam4lq2WHos&t=230s)

Richard was grinning like an idiot as he drove home. He was smitten and that was for sure. Gavin Reed was a wonderful man. He was interesting, sweet, charismatic, and with a perfect touch of asshole.

Richard shook his head a bit. Maybe his taste in men wasn’t the best, but he was _sure_ Gavin was fantastic. And despite his harsh exterior, their amazing date had only proved that assumption.

The drive to Richard's little house was short. Only around fifteen minutes, which was saying something since Gavin and him both lived on the city limits.

When Richard walked through the door to his house, he sighed. The place was still relatively sterile in appearance. The furniture was dark and modern, the walls a pale grey, and the books on his shelf were perfectly organized. The only thing out of place was the fine layer of dust coating the surfaces.

At one point of Richard's life this had been done on purpose, but now not so much. He was gone far too often for the place to get any real life. He shook his head, those were thoughts for a less happy time. For now, he needed to get cleaned up and go to bed. He still had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

He fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow, but he kept dreaming of Gavin’s misty green eyes throughout the night.

When Richard woke up, he looked at his clock. **4:45am**. He’d actually managed to sleep in a bit.

Today was a day he had been looking forward to. He had a trip planned with his family today. Hank, Connor, Cole, Cecil, and him were all going to the amusement park today. And this year Cole was finally tall enough to start riding some of the bigger rides.  

He climbed out of bed and with his extra time he got in a quick workout. After working up a sweat he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to take a shower. He forced himself to take things a little slow. He was on vacation, he could take a long, hot shower if he wanted to.  

After a very satisfying shower Richard made himself breakfast and a cup of coffee. He even sat down on the couch and put on his reading glasses and worked on that book he’d been wanting to start.

Then when six thirty rolled around, Richard put in a bookmark and washed the dishes. Then he was out the door.  

He arrived at the Anderson’s just a little while later. He didn’t even get to the porch before a very excited Cole burst out of the door.

“Uncle Nines! Are you ready to go?” Cole yelled as he launched himself into Richard’s arms.

Richard let out a chuckle as he properly lifted Cole up, “Absolutely, I have been looking forward to this trip myself!”

Cole giggled from where he was being carried, “Yeah, I’m gonna ride the Hurricane this year!”

“You think we can get Connor on it this year too?” Richard chided his brother.

Cole’s giggling increased, “No way! Papa is a scaredy cat!”

Connor opened the door carrying a large picnic basket and a couple of beach bags. He frowned, “Just because I don’t have a death wish, doesn’t make me a coward.”

Hank was right behind him carrying several other items, “Connor, I love you, but not riding _any_ of the coasters does as a matter of fact make you at least a little bit of a coward.”

Connor made an affronted noise, _“I never!”_ He shook his head as he started towards the car to load away the supplies.

Cole was giggling from his spot in Richard’s arms, “Aw, Pops! I’m only _nine_ and I can ride the coaster! You can do it too!”

“Come on Con. I am _the Nines_ and I can ride the coaster,” Richard drew out, then snickered at the glare his older brother shot his way.

“Richard, you have jumped out of airplanes, you get no say in this matter,” Connor huffed.

Hank chuckled, “You know, he’s got a point, Rich.”

Cole opened his mouth to argue, but all the motion stopped as a car flew into the driveway. Cole practically launched himself out of Richard’s arms, “Uncle Cecil!”

The engine on the car went quiet and out stepped Cecil, “I see the family is all together, we ready to have an _awesome_ day?” He grinned as he pulled his sunglasses off with some flare. Then a second later Cole was wrapped around his papa’s twin.

A chorus of excited agreement rose through the air.  

Hank stuffed the last bag into the trunk and pulled it closed, “Then let’s get loaded up boys. Cole’s in the middle.”

Cole groaned as he opened the back door and started to climb in, “One day, I’m gonna be big enough that I won’t have to ride in the middle anymore.”

Cecil got into his seat and the ruffled Cole’s hair, “Of course you will, little man.”

Richard smiled lightly as he shut his own door and buckled his seatbelt. Now, they just had to survive the hour and a half car ride to the park.

Survive they did, nothing Richard’s family could have thrown at him would have been anything but pleasant. Even with Cole and Connor singing Disney music a little too loud for even Richard’s tastes.

The amusement park they were visiting was older and pretty simple but nonetheless still popular and lively. Richard enjoyed the annual family trip here. Amanda used to be the one to take him and his brothers here when they were younger. Now, she considered herself aged out of these crazy places. So, the trip was now mainly for Cole.

Richard smiled as he read the sigh, _Pirate’s Island_. He had so many memories wrapped up in this place. This was also an indirect inspiration to the Jerries for the pub they now own.  

Cecil playfully shoulder checked him, “You’ve got a dumb look on your face, what’s up?”

Richard opened his mouth to answer but Connor appeared out of nowhere and beat him to the punch, “He’s right, Nines. You look dopey, I’m taking the date went well despite all odds?”

Both Richard and Cecil turned to look at Connor in shock.

“How did you know about my date?” Richard said in a rush.

_“A date?_ You went on _a date?”_ Cecil gasped at the same time.

“Hank told me,” Connor snickered, “And you know that Jerry can’t keep a secret.”

Richard just gaped. He got ratted out _, twice._

Cecil gaped, _“A date?”_ he repeated, firmer.

Connor snickered, “Yeah, he went on a date to O’Leary’s.”

“You took someone to _the Jerries’ pub?!”_ Cecil locked eyes with Richard, and put his hands on his cheeks, “Who is he and why is he _that_ special?”

Richard put on his best poker face he could muster, which was good enough to rival the best of them, “Connor is full of shit.”

Connor made an affronted noise, “I am not!”

Cecil nearly dropped the bag he was holding in his hurry to put in down, “I’m calling Jerry.”

Richard reacted quickly and before Cecil could fully react Richard had snatched his phone, “You are _not_ going to do that.”

Cecil whined aloud and made grabby hands towards the phone. Richard wasn’t taller by _that_ much, but it was enough to make any game of keep away difficult.

_“Hey!_ What the hell are you guys doing?” Hank yelled as the rounded the van.

Connor’s smile turned a bit evil, “Cecil is trying to call Jerry to ask about how Nines’ date with Gavin went.”

Hank chuckled but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Cole launched himself into the chaos. His bright blue eyes sparkled, “Uncle Nines! You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend! What’s his name? What is he like? When do I get to meet him?”

Richard ended his game of keep away with a small sigh, shoving the phone back into Cecil’s hand. He couldn’t keep things a secret if Cole was the one to ask and ask and ask. “Yeah, I got a boyfriend. His name is Gavin. He is very nice and a cop like your dads. I don’t know on that last one yet, kiddo.”

Cole crossed his arms and did his best to match Hank’s imitating pose. “Well, I better meet him soon!”

Connor chuckled and whispered to Richard, “He’s... met… station before, but don’t… that.”

Richard chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded. He didn’t hear everything that Connor had said, but he go the gist. He turned to Cecil who was grinning, “What?”

Cecil snickered as he picked his bag back up, “I hope I get to meet this Gavin sometime soon, too.”

Richard squinted, “Shut up, you rude things. Let me at least have more than one date with the guy before you all try to maul him.”

Connor gave him a flat look, “You have no right, Mr. I’m-going-to-fly-in-from-Japan-the-second-I-find-out-Connor-has-boyfriend.”

Richard ran a hand down his face with a small laugh, “You got me there, but at least you already know the man.”

Connor nodded sharply, “And I stand by him being an asshole.”

Cecil popped his knuckles, “Asshole you say?”

Richard finally let out a long-suffering groan, “I like this asshole, and I can frankly take care of myself thank you very much.”  

“Sure, you can,” Connor and Cecil mocked at the same time.

Richard groaned one last time, “Enough about Gavin we have rides to ride. Don't we, Cole?”

Cole grinned from ear to ear, “Ooh Rah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh. Sorry this took so long. My laptop screen went and died. So, like getting work published that's not on my Google Docs or on my OneDrive cloud is rough. So, this is the chapter I have fully on my cloud.  
> This work is actually almost done. But let me tell you, I fucking hate editing/writing on my phone. But I'm doing it! So, I promise I'll get this back up on a regular posting schedule when my laptop is fixed!


	5. Nothing Bad Happened, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! My laptop is working for the time being!!!  
> Love you guys! Thanks for being awesome and patient!
> 
> Also, thanks McKennaJ for being a great beta!
> 
> Songs I recommend for this chapter: [Keep Swinging | Blitz Kids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dagq3Ysq8Uk)

Gavin rolled out of bed that morning to the sound of his blaring alarm. He slept in spurts, but he slept well when he was asleep. Though getting up never got any easier for him, once he was up, he was up. Once his feet hit the ground the little sound of Ruffles trotting over made him smile.

“Time to go out, little lady?” Gavin cooed as he stretched and popped his back.

Ruffles wiggled a bit and let out a soft bark.

Gavin chuckled as he prattled his way to the back door to let her out. His house was a little thing, but he had a large fenced in back yard and he owned the place. Ruffles loved the yard and Gavin loved the small neighborhood.

After Ruffles was outside, Gavin hummed to himself as he refreshed and refill the pets’ food and water. He enjoyed his morning routine, but as he went to start the morning coffee he was hit with a wave of questions.

_Does Richard like coffee? Would Richard wake up before him and make coffee for him or maybe even breakfast? Would Gavin do that for him?_

Gavin shook his head and frowned. He been on _one_ date with this guy, and he was already daydreaming about domestic bliss? He needed to get a grip. This was bordering on pathetic.

He finished setting up the coffee and went to take a quick shower.

After he was washed up, he let Ruffles back into the house and she made a slide into the kitchen for breakfast. He smiled at her as he towel-dried is hair. A cup of coffee in his hand and he finally went to check his phone.

**Elijah Bro-ski**

Hey, we still good for lunch today?

Gavin sighed, he almost forgot about his plans with his brother. He still typed out an acceptance message, though. He frowned at the time and realized it was time to head out and he hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet. He poured a travel mug of coffee and grabbed a banana and was out the door.

Gavin’s commute was an easy one for a change. But the second he put his coffee down on his desk Tina manifested out of thin air.

She was grinning like a mad man, _“So?_ How was the rest of your night? I need _all_ of the details.”

Gavin let out a dramatic sigh, “I already told you it went well.”

Tina sighed as she sat down on the edge of his desk, “I asked for _all_ the details.”

Gavin ignored her in favor of turning on his terminal. When he was logged on, he turned to look at her. “I got to try this new food call Shepard’s Pie. It was delicious.”

Tina outright groaned, but then her eyes sparkled, “So, the date was awesome? _Holy shit. You **like** him!”_

“No, shit!” Gavin glared at her, but he felt his face heat. “I went on a date with him.”

Tina rolled her eyes, “I go on dates with people I don’t like, but that’s because I want to sleep with them.” She gasped dramatically, _“Is that what you did?”_

Gavin face turned even more red and he felt his stomach turn a bit, **_“No!”_** He barked out forcefully. His voice pierced through the precinct and a few people turned to look at them. He put a hand on his face and ducked a bit. He looked up sheepishly at Tina and whispered, “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, Gav.” Tina looked back at him and her expression softened, “But like seriously, if you aren’t cool talking about it, I’ll leave you alone about it. But like just… Nothing bad happened, right?”

Gavin gaped and quickly shook his head in the negative, “Oh, phck no.” The he ran a hand down his face, “I just _really_ like him, okay? And that makes me a nervous wreck.”

Tina nodded and smiled, “Hey, like that’s a good thing. So, anymore plans to see Stern’s boy?”

“Yeah, I’m going to take him out on my bike on Tuesday,” Gavin mumbled into his hand.

Tina’s eyes widened, _“No shit?”_

“Yeah,” Gavin picked up his travel mug and took a sip of his coffee, “He has to meet Ruffles before anything else can happen.”

Tina nodded and smiled, “Oh yeah, Ruffles’ opinion is number one. I hope the Jar Head meets her standards.”

“I hope so too.” Gavin hid behind the mug and looked at his terminal which was finally logged in all the way. “It’s time to go to work, Chen.”

“Ah fine, Reed,” Tina rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk, “Have a good day, dickhead.”

“You too, bitch,” Gavin returned, his tone warm. Then they went their separate ways for a bit.

Gavin buried himself into his work to keep his mind from wandering. He got the nerves to send Richard a good morning text after a while and he was more than thrilled to get a selfie of him and Cole in response. His fucking heart melted, because that was not what he expected. The picture looked like it was taken messily. He could see Hank and Connor in the background and a man who looked just like Connor, but with medium length dreads.

Gavin saved the photo to his phone and sent a short reply and went back to work. Tuesday could not get here fast enough, but at the same time he hoped it never got here.

Lunch on the other hand arrived faster than he wanted it to. The next thing he knew he was dragging his feet to where Elijah had decided that they would meet. A little Greek restaurant not too far from the precinct.

The place was cute and once he walked through the door it only took him a few minutes for him to locate his brother. He was typing away at a laptop over in a corner. Gavin made his way over to him.

“Hey, Eli,” Gavin called out as he sat down across from his older brother.

Elijah adjusted his glasses and pushed his computer to the side. He regarded Gavin with a harsh eye before he smirked and leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, Gav.” But before Gavin could respond Elijah spoke up again. “Okay, you look different. What’s changed?”

Gavin frowned and aborted his motion to pick up the menu, “What?”

“You look different,” Elijah made a lazy gesture with his left hand, “More relaxed, but not at the same time. So, provide me with the info.”

Gavin groaned and picked up the menu and made a show of hiding behind it, “Nothings changed. Stop being weird.”

Elijah’s smirk widened, “By avoiding the topic, you’re only confirming my suspicions.”

Gavin put the menu down and met Elijah’s eyes. “What if I don’t want to tell you?”

“I’d be offended,” Elijah said matter-of-factly.

Gavin didn’t say anything for a few moments. Weighing his options, before he let out a defeated sigh, “There’s this guy…” He started but wasn’t really sure how to finish and he gave an empty gesture with his hands.

Elijah’s jaw fell open and he gaped for a moment before he regained his composure, _“A guy?_ Nothing bad has happened, right?”

“Oh, quit that shit.” Gavin rolled his eyes, “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself and it’s not like that,” He flailed his arms about a bit, “It’s the opposite actually. I really like this guy. He’s super nice and I went on a date with him yesterday and like, uh, I don’t know, uh...” Gavin trailed off and opened and closed his mouth uselessly. How the fuck does he explain this?

“You’re afraid?” Elijah filled in for him, “You haven’t gone out with someone in a long time. And I am far too familiar with the assholes you tend to gravitate towards. So, what’s different about this man?”

Gavin sputtered and he felt his face heat. He hadn’t really thought too much about that. Honestly, he’d been avoiding thinking about it, but now he was definitely thinking about it. But he wasn’t going to indulge his brother at that moment. “So how is Brad?”

Elijah raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “He’s doing fine. Maybe if you actually took us up on the invites to the house, you’d know that for yourself.”

Gavin shrugged, “You know you could invite him to our lunches, right?”

“Yeah, _you_ could,” Elijah flipped the diversion around, “but about this guy you’re seeing…?”

Gavin sighed long and dramatically and all the while he was pulling out his phone and opening up the selfie of Richard on his phone. He showed the picture to his brother while covering his face with his hand.

Elijah squinted at the photo, “Is that the Anderson Family?”

Gavin glanced at the screen, “Yeah?”

“You’re dating Connor’s brother?” Elijah said slowly. He was rightfully confused.

Gavin and Connor had a checkered past earlier in their careers, but that had settled down as time went on. Hell, Gavin had even been invited to Hank and Connor’s wedding. Which he took Elijah as his plus one, because he was ordered to not go alone.

“‘Dating’ is a strong word,” Gavin drew out. Hope was something he wasn’t quite allowing himself yet, “We just went out to some pub and ate really good food. Then he let me drive his car home and we parted ways. Nothing too exciting.”

Elijah adjusted his glasses, “Which is more than you can say about most of the guys you try to get with.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes, “You know why things tend to not work out for me.”

Elijah balked and looked away, “Yeah, I do. Which is why my knee jerk reaction was to ask if everything was okay.”

“Which I’m not saying isn’t fair,” Gavin picked up the menu again, “I just… I did something kind of stupid?”

“I thought you said nothing bad happened?” Elijah’s tone had gained an edge. He took his older brother role seriously, for only out aging him by three months.

“No, no, no. Ya dingus,” Gavin hid behind the menu once again, “I asked Richard out on another date. Like an idiot.”

“And he said ‘no’?”

 _“Worse!”_ Gavin flapped the menu down, “He said ‘yes.’”

Elijah let out a long sigh, “Do you not like him, then?”

“No, I _do.”_

“Then what is the problem?” Elijah rubbed at his eyes, knocking his glasses off kilter.

“He doesn’t _know!”_ Gavin drew out gesturing up and down in front of his chest.

The realization dawned in Elijah’s eyes, _“Oh.”_

It was then that the waitress decided it was safe and appeared, “Hello, gentlemen. What can I get for you?”

There was an awkward moment, before Elijah turned on his people face and smiled at her and gave her his order. Handing over the menus.

Gavin panicked a bit and picked something random, asked about apples and then she was on her way.

Elijah spoke first, “Well, what do you want to do next?”

Gavin shrugged, “I want to call him, tell him he’s a bitch, and never talk to him again.”

“Gavin,” Elijah’s tone was pointed, “You can’t keep running all the time."

“Watch me,” Gavin snarked, then deflated, “I don’t like getting hurt all the time. It phcking sucks.”

“Yeah, people are assholes,” Elijah gestured widely, “Just go on the second date and tell him. If he leaves you over that, he’s not worth a damn anyway.”

“That’s the thing though, Eli,” Gavin replied, “I don’t want to give him the opportunity to leave me over _that.”_

“Well, if you don’t take chances, you’re never going to get anything or anywhere.”

Gavin threw his head back and sighed, “I hate it when you’re right. Makes you an asshole.”

Elijah grinned, “I’m always right.”

“See that’s what I mean. Always an asshole.”

There were a few moments before they both broke out laughing.

Elijah once again spoke up first, “Just go out with him and let things happen for once.”

Gavin wiped a hand down his face, “Fine. But if things go poorly you owe me.”

Elijah shrugged, “I’ll have Brad make cookies and hot chocolate and we can all watch romcoms.”

“Can I get the cookies regardless?” Gavin gave his brother puppy eyes.

Elijah chuckled, “I’ll ask Brad.”


	6. Picnics and Puppy Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> Time for Date Number 2, don't you think?
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta! [Skye Willows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows)
> 
> Songs I recommend for this chapter: [Reflections | We Are in a Crowd](https://open.spotify.com/track/56xz9BGTdg94BBL5TDAHhh?si=uvVmghTWTIOPvbtaWszXdQ) and [The Only Exception | Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZKarVIA1b8)

Richard was staring at his reflection. The leather jacket felt strange on him, both by appearance and request. He still couldn’t fathom a reason that Gavin told him to wear thick jeans and a leather jacket of some sort. He had pressed it a bit, but Gavin had insisted it was a surprise.

So, here Richard was nervous and almost to the point of fidgeting, which was something he rarely if  _ ever _ did. He had another ten minutes before he could reasonably leave, so he decided against standing in front of the mirror any longer.

He pulled out his phone and did the only thing he could think to do. He dialed Connor.

The phone rang a few times before his brother picked up. Connor sounded a bit worried, “What’s up, Nines? Something wrong?”

Richard smiled, “Does something have to be wrong for me to call?”

Connor sighed, “There usually is, not to mention it’s still early,” Richard could hear the phone being shifted around, “So, what  _ is _ up? As nice as it to hear from you, try to hurry I’m still at work.”

Richard frowned, he’d spaced on the fact Connor could be at work. But he called for a reason, regardless of how silly. “Do you have any recommendations for my date with Detective Reed today?”

There was a silence on the other end of the phone then a snort, “You called me to ask for  _ dating advice?” _

“Yes.”

Connor groaned lightly, “I haven’t worked with Gavin in a few years. Not to mention it’s  _ Hank _ who gets along with him better.”

“You have nothing useful for me?” Richard prompted.

“I mean, he likes coffee and cats. He’s a bit of an insufferable asshole and only really has one good friend at the precinct and Officer Chen is a bit much sometimes too.  _ Uh?”  _ Connor paused and clicked his tongue, “He’s actually really good with kids if I remember correctly.” Connor hummed, “There’s something about him that I think you should know, but I just can’t remember what that is.”

Richard wanted to sigh, but he refrained, “That’s helpful. Any intel is still intel.”

"I tried," Connor clicked his tongue again, "Just go out with Detective Asshole and tell me how it goes.”

Richard decided to let out that small sigh, “Thank you anyway. I will be sure to give you a detailed report after the date is over.”

“Thanks,” Connor replied and then a muffled voice sounded in the background, “I got to go, Nines. Talk to you later.” Then without further preamble, the phone line went dead.

Richard pocketed his phone and decided a few minutes early wouldn’t kill him and he grabbed his keys and was heading out the door to Gavin’s.

During the drive to Gavin’s house, Richard was debating his next move. Should he go ahead and knock on the front door despite him being fifteen minutes early? Or wait in the car? He couldn’t decide, but as he approached Gavin’s driveway it looked like his decision was made for him.

Gavin was in his driveway tinkering with a motorcycle, a small black dog at his side. Gavin stood up when he noticed Richard approaching.

Richard pulled in, leaving plenty of room for Gavin and the bike and killed the engine. He took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car. “Good morning, Gavin.” He said smoothly, despite his uncharacteristic nerves.

Gavin gave a small smile, “Hey, brat. You ready for today?”

Richard looked at the bike and the little dog, then back to Gavin. “I have no idea. What should I be ready for?”

Gavin’s smile widened even more, “We’re going out riding.” He moved to pick up a helmet and turned back to Richard, “Catch.” Was all the warning he gave before he chucked the black helmet.

Richard caught it with ease, “I have not been on a motorcycle in a while.” He looked at the sleek black material of the helmet and turned it over a few times in his hands. The leather jacket and jeans request suddenly made sense. He was glad he picked a black leather jacket. He had a nice matching set with the black helmet.

"Fuck yeah!" Gavin pointed at the helmet, “Try that on to see if it fits.”

Richard slipped on the helmet and shook his head around to test the fit. He slid it off and started his way closer to Gavin, “It fits just fine. Maybe a tad tight, but that is better than loose.”

Then Gavin went to make a move to meet him in the middle but was quickly stopped as the little black dog started barking softly. “She’s friendly, I promise. Just moody like me.”

Richard squatted down and made a gesture for her to come to him.

The little dog seemed hesitant, but after a moment walked over to Richard. She sniffed at his outstretched hand and then licked him in acceptance.

Richard beamed, “Hello, little devil dog. What a lovely lady you are.” He cooed as her as he started to pet her. “What is her name?” He asked.

“Her name is Ruffles,” Gavin replied as he sat down next to the two, “She’s a French Bulldog.”

Richard continued to pet her and give her scratches, “Oh, Ruffles. You’re a precious one, aren’t you?” He softened his speech and couldn’t help but coo. What could he say? He loved animals.

After a few moments, Richard turned to look back at Gavin and he felt his smile widen. The smaller man was blushing and smiling softly. He looked quite cute.

Gavin, after he noticed at Richard was looking at him, cleared his throat. “Yeah, she’s a little shit and I love her. And she’s totally coming with us today. Hence the sidecar.”

Richard stood up, taking Ruffles with him. “Fantastic, nothing better than a date and a dog.”

Gavin grumbled something under his breath, that Richard had no hope of deciphering, then he spoke up again, “I’m glad you two like each other. I should have my bike ready to go in just a few minutes.”

Richard nodded, “that works for me. I will keep Ruffles company while you do that.”

Gavin nodded, his face still pink, and then went back to the ground.

Gavin kept to his word and after a few minutes of him working on the motorcycle, and Richard playing with Ruffles, they were ready to go.

Gavin walked over and took Ruffles away. Richard felt a little disheartened by the loss, but he’d live. Then he was amazed as he watched Gavin put her in a little jacket and gave her a pair of goggles.

Richard smiled, “That is very cute.”

Gavin beamed as he buckled her into the sidecar, “Yeah, plus it keeps her safe and that is what is most important to me.” He stood up after Ruffles was fully secured, “I also have sets for my cats, but they are a little less cool with strangers.”

Richard perked up again, “Cats? You have cats too?”

Gavin chuckled, “Yeah, I have two. Pumpkin and Pie.”

Richard felt his heart skip a beat. This man was  _ adorable. _ “Those are the best names.” Then he was closing the distance between himself and Gavin. Richard smiled as he reached out and caressed his stubbly cheek.

Gavin’s breath caught in his throat and he blushed once again. His small smile was telling as he leaned up to close the distance and placed a kiss on Richard’s lips.

Richard leaned down and kissed him a bit more before he pulled away. A small smile on his own mouth, “We ready to go?”

Gavin coughed and turned a bit redder, “Yeah,  _ yeah! _ Well, almost. Put your helmet on, I have to do something to it real quick.”

Richard obliged.

Gavin grabbed his own helmet and slammed it on and secured it. Then he hands were on Richard’s helmet and messing around with some buttons. Then he fiddled with his own and then Richard’s again. Then Richard here a popping noise and a soft static filled his ears.

Gavin beamed, “There we go! Now we can talk to each other through the helmets, so we don’t have to scream into the wind.”

Richard frowned. There was only static coming through the helmet, “Am I supposed to be able to hear you talking in the helmet?”

Gavin frowned himself and poked the helmet again, “Yeah?”

Richard figured he knew the reason, “Please, show me how to increase the volume.”

Gavin nodded and grabbed onto Richard’s hand and guided to a few buttons on the side of the helmet, “The volume is those two right there.”

Richard nodded and proceeded to turn the volume up quite a bit, “Talk now, please.”

“That better?” Gavin asked. The sound was finally distinct from the static.

“Yes, sorry.” Richard replied, “I should probably mention now, that I am a bit hard of hearing.”

Gavin nodded, “That makes sense. Guns?”

Richard chuckled, “That, plus bombs and aircraft and other vehicles. Wears down on your hearing regardless of how good you are with ear protection.”

Gavin fiddled with his helmet again, “Yeah, cars and guns are slowly doing my hearing in.”

Richard nodded, he forgot for a moment that Gavin was a cop. One of the only civilian jobs that even remotely resembled the military.

Gavin smiled as he waved towards the motorcycle, “Let’s go!” Then he climbed on the bike and patted the spot behind himself, “Come on, Rich. We got places to be.”

Richard moved quickly as he climbed onto the bike behind Gavin. He hummed at the sensation of wrapping Gavin up in his arms. The benefits of riding in the back. “I am ready.”

Gavin snorted as he moved to turn the engine over. The bike roared to life. Ruffles let out a bark, from the noise or excitement, Richard wasn’t sure.

Then after a few moments, the bike was moving. Richard held on tighter and basically snuggled up to the smaller man.

Gavin laughed as he turned onto the main road and started picking up speed, “Be ready! Ruffles and I love to go fast!”

Richard returned the laugh, “I hope so! I also love going fast!”

Gavin hooted as leaned forward and pushed the accelerator further. Then they were going fast, and Ruffles was enjoying her sidecar with her mouth open and tongue out.

Richard enjoyed the speed and the wind, but he was particularly fond of the warmth of holding Gavin close to himself.

They continued for several minutes before Richard felt the need to talk, “Is this all we plan to do? Go fast?"

Gavin snorted and made a one-handed gesture towards Ruffles, "I have a dog in a sidecar. Not doing anything crazy with her there."

Richard raised an eyebrow. That isn’t quite what he meant. But now his curiosity was pricked. "But you  _ can _ do more than fast?"

"Of phcking course, I can. I'm a cop. I can do high-speed chases on these things.” Gavin chuckled and shook his lightly, “I once even cage drove a bike on a dare."

Richard nodded as he tightened his grip on Gavin. That sounded like a stupid bet, "That must have been something else."

"Yeah, I did it well though. Didn’t crash or anything, got the bike around three times before I stopped.” Gavin snorted, “It was exhilarating!”

Then with more thought, Richard laughed again, "And you drove my Corvette like she was going to break apart at 50?"

Gavin was quiet for a few moments before he responded, "Not gonna wreck my new boyfriend’s car the first time he lets me drive it."

Richard blushed, that was the first time that either of them stated what kind of relationship they had. It made warmth spread throughout his chest. He felt himself hoping for more. He hummed, "Sometime we should take her out to the track."

Gavin snorted again. This time it felt sarcastic, "I'm not taking your un-modded Corvette to a track. Straight  _ or _ round. If we do that, we're taking my speedster."

"You have a speedster?" Richard felt his brows shoot up. The more he talked to this man, the more secrets he unlocked, and the more and more Richard realized he liked him.

Gavin turned on a side road, "I have a heavily modified 2021 Dodge Charger. It’s an ex-police car the Captain gave me instead of selling or scrapping it."

Richard was excited at that prospect. The idea of Gavin working on a car was a very sexy image to him. Then his mind whipped back to the other side of that statement, “My mother gave you a car?”

Gavin swerved a bit, “Shit, yeah. I guess she did. I mean it was  _ my _ squad car when I was a beat cop.”

Richard turned his attention back to the task at hand, “Then we should take your speedster out to the track sometime.”

“Sure,” Gavin replied before he took another wide turn, this time on to a much smaller road. “Hold on.”

Richard took the excuse and held on tighter still. If it wasn’t for the helmet, he would have his face buried into the crook of Gavin’s neck. A few more minutes passed by as they drove in silence.

“Where are we going?” Richard finally asked as the road turned rougher still and there were no longer any buildings in sight.

“A special place,” Gavin replied cryptically. “I’m sure you’ll like it. We’re almost there.”

Richard didn’t reply as he settled in to observe his surroundings. A passive habit he would probably never lose. He was pretty sure they were in a state park of some sort.

One more turn off down a smaller road and Gavin finally started to slow down. “You ready for some bumps?”

“Yes, sir,” Richard replied mechanically. He felt Gavin stiffen a bit in front of himself. Then he felt his face heat as the realization of what he said sunk in.  _ Hmm. _

Then just as promised the trail they were taking turned a bit rougher. Then Gavin finally slowed the bike to a stop. He straightened up, put down the kickstand, and finally killed the engine. “We’re here!” He declared.

Richard dismounted the bike and slid off his helmet and he felt the breath leave him. This place was beautiful. A small patch of woods next to both a stream and a large open field. An aptly romantic setting. “This place is lovely.”

Gavin removed his own helmet and he smiled brightly, “Thanks, I love it out here.” Then without further ado, Gavin started to unpack Ruffles and got her on a leash. “Come hold her a sec?”

Richard obliged the request and took the leash. Then he happily picked her up and snuggled her. “What are you getting?” he inquired as he watched Gavin open up the under-seat compartment.

Gavin didn’t answer as he continued to dig around. He made an exclamation of some sort and he pulled out a small cooler and reusable shopping bag.

Richard raised an eyebrow at the objects Gavin had produced. “A picnic?”

Gavin’s face fell a bit and his expression turned sheepish, “I figured it would be a cute idea.”

Richard’s eyes widened, “That is not what I was trying to imply. I think it is a wonderful idea. A very sweet one.”

“Thanks.” Gavin blushed again turned his face away, “Was I correct on assuming that you don’t have food allergies?”

Richard blinked at the topic change, “Yes, I have no food allergies to speak of.”

“That’s good.” Gavin let out a breath, “Wanna help me set up? Ruffles should be able to behave herself.”

Richard petted her head and made a pouty face, “That would insinuate that I want to put Ruffles down, which I do not.”

Gavin blinked twice before he cracked out a laugh, “You know, fair. I get it, she’s a heart stealer.”

Richard smiled and took a few steps towards where Gavin was pulling out a quilt. “Do you actually require my assistance, or can I keep petting Ruffles?”

Gavin looked up and rolled his eyes, “You can keep petting the dog but come here.” He patted the now spread out quilt next to himself.

Richard did so, dropping down all the while keeping Ruffles tucked in his arms, “This is a very nice quilt.” He commented as he observed the nice patterns.

Gavin smiled fondly, “Yeah, my mom made it for me.”

Richard nodded, “Impressive, I would never have guessed it was homemade.”

“Yeah, that’s because she does this stuff for a living,” Gavin responded as he pulled out a couple of drinks from the small cooler.

Richard raised an eyebrow. They were not normal drinks. The cups were fancy pint mason jars with decorative lids. There was assorted fruit and he was pretty sure it was tea. “What are those?”

Gavin blushed again, “Uh, these are infused fruit teas. Momma’s recipe. I like to make things and I may have gone overboard.” He chuckled and pulled out a few more jars until there were six in total.

Richard made a pleased hum, “Your mother is a woman of many talents.”

Gavin then laughed wholeheartedly, “Oh, hell. Uh, my  _ other _ mom. I got two of those.”

“Ah, pardon me for my assumption.” Richard tried to recover quickly. “What flavors did you pack today? I am eager to try one.”

“Yeah, right. Peach, strawberry kiwi, and lemon,” Gavin listed off as he pointed at the correct jars, “Any preference for a first taste?”

Richard hummed and gave the choice some thought, “Peach, sounds nice.”

Gavin nodded and carefully unscrewed one of the jars with peach tea. “Here ya go.”

Richard finally let Ruffles go and she bounced a few times before laying down next to Gavin and going to sleep. Then Richard accepted the tea and immediately took a drink. The taste washed over his mouth and he couldn’t help but hum, “This is magnificent.” He took another sip and frowned a bit as he caught himself wondering how many carbs were in the very sweet tea. He swallowed past the nerves and told himself he could break his diet. He was on vacation for fuck’s sake. He took another tentative sip. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow but instead of saying anything he turned his attention towards the reusable shopping bag. “I brought some other stuff I made. Like, you know,  _ food _ because this is a picnic.” Gavin shook his head let out a nervous laugh. He ran his hand down his face,  _ “Wow, _ would you listen to me? I sound like a preteen asking someone out to the movies for the first time. Man, I’m a wreck. Sorry.”

Richard blinked a couple of times, “There is no reason to be sorry. I am a bit nervous myself actually. And anyway, I think you are absolutely adorable.” He smiled as he forced himself to take another sip of the tea, “And I love the picnic, everything is wonderful. Especially you.”

Gavin blushed a shade darker at the praise and he looked at the skyline and then back to Richard, “Flattery like that will get you places.”

Richard shrugged, “It is not flattery if it is true.”

Gavin preened a bit and smiled softly, “Whatever you say, big guy.” Then he was digging through the bag again. He then made a triumphant noise as he pulled out a square dish wrapped in tin foil. He grinned widely as he pulled the foil off. Pasta salad, the kind with numerous small vegetable pieces. He put the dish down on the blanket and then reached back into the back for another dish. This was round and after Gavin removed the foil it was revealed to be a pie. Gavin put that down too and pulled out yet another dish, sandwiches.

Richard smiled as the small array, “You made all of this for me?”

Gavin nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, I admit I may have gone overboard but, hey, no better way to woo a man than through food.”

Richard had to hide a small grimace. Food was not the best way to his heart, but he felt a warmth spread through his chest regardless. “What kind of pie did you make?”

Gavin’s eyes sparked with an unknown emotion, “Apple.”

Richard frowned. That couldn’t be right, “I thought you stated you were allergic to apples when we were at the pub?”

_ “Holy shit. _ You actually remembered.” Gavin's eyes widened and he blinked, “Yeah, I’m allergic to apples. The pie is totally peach.”

“I thought I had lost my mind,” Richard chuckled, “I did not drink  _ that  _ much.”

Gavin joined in the laughing, “I know, I could have sworn you just wanted to see me drive.”

Richard just shrugged.

"So what do you want to try first?” Gavin asked with an expectant smile.

Richard hummed and looked at the food, “I think I will try some of the pasta salad first.”

Gavin pulled out paper plates and served up a dollop of the noodles for Richard, “I hope you like it!”

“I’m sure I will.” Then Richard took the plate and offered utensil and without thinking too much about shoved a bite into his mouth. It was actually quite delicious and started a hardcore debate with himself about just eating as quick as military possible to make sure he eats all of it or to try to eat slowly and probably stop about halfway through. He decided with the first option.

Gavin whistled, “Man, you’re eating that like it personally offended you.”

Richard felt his face heat and he swallowed the mouthful he was inhaling. That was oddly on the nose. “Sorry, I, uh,” he stumbled for a moment, “It tastes really good.”

Gavin left out a loud snort followed by a hearty chortle. His eyes sparkled and he looked at Richard in a new intense way. “Man, I kinda wanna know what that mouth can really do now.”

Richard felt his eyes widen a bit,  _ “Oh?” _ He said, dropping his voice lower.

Gavin’s giggles stopped and his face ignited into a pretty scarlet, “Yeah? I mean, if you can eat food like that, I can’t imagine the passion that you eat other things with.” Then he winked and scooted closer to Richard, his eyes sparkling with what Richard could now identify as mischief.

“I think you would be pleasantly surprised,” Richard smiled and leaned in and kissed Gavin. He meant for it to be just a peck, but Gavin had other plans wrapping one arm around Richard’s waist and the other went to the back of his head pulling him into a deep kiss.

A kiss that quickly turned heated when Gavin pulled Richard down onto the blanket with a grunt. Richard ended up on top of a pile of now horizontal limbs. 

Gavin laughed into the kiss until it broke apart when Richard joined in the laughter.

Gavin’s pupils were blown wide as their faces were inches apart. “You have a lot of freckles,” he whispered.

“That I do.” Richard smiled and placed a kiss on the smaller man’s cheeks, “It looks like you have a few yourself.”

The hand that Gavin had in Richard’s hair traveled to where the freckles spattered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The touch was delicate, his expression was awestruck, “I love how they try to hide, but you can see them clear as day up  _ this _ close. They’re really pretty.”

Richard blinked. “Thank you. No one has ever described me as 'pretty' before. I like it.” The mood had changed very quickly, but he could do that. Gavin looked like he had a fragile soul, and it wasn’t like he was opposed to the mood change. A little voice in the back of his head joked about this getting him out of eating anything else. Well, maybe this just gave him the opportunity to taste Gavin instead.

Gavin furrowed his brows, “Well, it’s true.” Then they were kissing again, picnic completely forgotten.


	7. Stumbling Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all know where this is going ;D
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta! [Skye Willows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows)
> 
> Also a shoutout to my transmasc content reviewer [Maxton](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio)!
> 
> Songs I recommend for this chapter: [Sleeping With A Friend | Neon Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB7R0ZY9w94) and [We Can Try | Between The Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3G5Jpb73_s)

Gavin nearly had a heart attack when he had seen Richard climb out of his Corvette in tight jeans and a leather jacket. Then he almost had a stroke when Richard picked up Ruffles like she was the most precious thing in the world and refused to do anything but tote her around. _Now?_ He felt like he was straight up dying tangled up in a passionate kiss with him.

Gavin knew he was skipping a few steps but for once he couldn't find it in himself to care. Richard was a great man and _fuck_ was he handsome. He was big and strong and being held in his arms felt safe, like home.

Richard broke the kiss, panting and his eyes were blown wide. "Gav? You want to head somewhere," he paused for a moment to bite at his swollen lips, "more private?" His voice was practiced but it was soft and vulnerable.

Gavin blinked and looked around noticing the trees and the judging look from Ruffles. "Uh, _shit._ Yeah, we should, huh?" He chuckled, embarrassed by getting so carried away so quickly.

Richard just smiled and sat up taking Gavin with him, "That is completely up to you."

Gavin hummed. Yeah, he was going to fuck this man. "My place sound good to you?"

"Absolutely." Then Richard stood up quickly taking a surprised Gavin with him. A dramatic kiss was shared before Gavin had regained his bearings.

Gavin could help the breathless laugh that escaped him. "You sure know how to charm a man."

Richard just grinned, "As do you."

Gavin rolled his eyes and gave Richard a playful shove. "Well, should we finish eating now or later?"

Richard chewed his lip and shrugged, "I'm fine either way."

Gavin got the feeling that Richard had a clear preference for later or not at all. Being a detective made it to where he could see through even the most stoic peoples’ bullshit. Richard had something going on when it came to food. But Gavin had other more pressing things on his mind. Like sex. He had sex on the brain.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Richard's waist and looked up at him through his eyelashes, "Later?"

Richard groaned and ran his hands through Gavin's hair and pulled him into another searing kiss. It was like they were magnets, unable to keep their hands off each other.

When the kiss broke for air again, damn having to breathe, Richard spoke first. "Shall we pack up then?" A smirk, "I hate having to leave this lovely park, but it would be a shame if we were to get arrested."

Gavin snorted and shook his head, "God, your so fucking dry. Do you listen to yourself?" His chortles were good-humored.

"Of course, I listen to myself. I sound quite lovely," Richard snarked.

"Okay, listen. You're making me want to keep you, more than I already did."

Richard's eyebrow raised, "you want to keep me?" His eyes sparkled.

"Yeah?" Gavin face heated, "I don't really do that one night stand thing. I'm like a bad rash. You can't get rid of me without looking into outside sources and trying really fucking hard."

"Well, I would not personally describe you like a rash but more like an addictive substance," Richard mused, "but, yes, I am more than okay with having more of you."

"Good," Gavin nodded, "Let's get packed up please. I'm ready for dessert."

Richard's laugh was musical.

 

~

 

They packed up pretty quickly and loaded all the bags and the dog. They exchanged several kisses and tangled touches before they finally put on their helmets and were on the highway.

Gavin marveled in the sensation of the much larger man holding onto him from behind. Richard had his chin resting on the top of Gavin's helmet and he couldn't have been happier. But he couldn't escape the feeling that he was forgetting something, but it clearly wasn’t important enough to actually remember.

Gavin seeing his house on the horizon was like he was seeing an oasis after being in the desert for a long time. Because he was as desperate for a tall drink of Richard as a parched man would be for water. Not to mention Richard wasn't helping, with him running his hands up and down Gavin's sides and being all pressed up against him. God, he was getting wet and all they had done was make out with some petting. He was getting wet from the sheer idea of getting with Richard. _Like what the fuck?_

Gavin swung into the driveway and parked the bike and killed the engine. He felt the beginnings of nerves start to creep up on him. Then he took his helmet off and almost instantly felt Richard's lips on his neck. He let out a gasp and almost dropped the helmet, suddenly forgetting how to be nervous.

Gavin laughed but had the brain capacity to pull away, "Hold on, Rich. I have to take care of Ruffles first."

Richard blinked and pulled back, "I'll get the bags out of the bike."

Gavin nodded and turned towards his, very clearly judging him, dog. Her eyes were boring into him even from behind her goggles. He frowned at her, "What?"

Ruffles didn't answer or complain as he picked her up and took off her safety gear, but the judging look didn't leave her eyes.

Gavin toted her towards his fenced in backyard and then she finally started to wiggle. Richard was out of earshot so he picked her so he could look into her eyes. "Listen, Ruffles. I love you. But I really like this guy and we're going to be doing things not decent for puppos, so I'm doing you a favor by leaving you out here."

Ruffles did not look convinced and squirmed again.

Gavin sighed and put her down, "Fine. But I promise I'll come to get you in a bit," he shook his finger at her, "and, _yes,_ I will give you some good food as a reward."

Ruffles seemed satisfied with that and started to wander toward the interior of the yard.

Gavin took the chance and turned back toward where he left Richard.

Richard had the bags in his hands and a smile on his face. "What do you want me to do with these?"

Gavin gaped for a minute trying to get his brain to catch up, "Uh, I have a fridge in the garage." Then he walked to his bike, clicked the opener, and led the way.

Richard followed and put the bags in the fridge like he was told.

Then Gavin hit the button to close the garage door and as soon as it slid closed, he launched himself at Richard.

Richard’s lips felt so fucking amazing, they were so goddamned soft. Then when he nibbled at Gavin’s lips he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him.

Richard took the sound as encouragement and they stumbled until Gavin's back hit a wall. Another low moan escaped him and he grappled at Richard's chest with one hand and the other went to grab at his ass. Gavin made an effort to pull them as close together as he physically could.

Richard groaned and ground his hips in little circles. Gasping as Gavin bit his lips in response. Tongues tangled together and the only sounds in the room were panting and the soft, wet sounds of their messy kisses.

Gavin’s legs started to shake a bit as he felt his hole start to ache with need. God, he wanted Richard so fucking bad. Using all the willpower he could muster he broke the kiss.

Richard didn't miss a beat and his mouth moved to Gavin's neck and collarbone.

_"Rich,"_ Gavin gasped out, "We need to go inside."

Richard let out a sound against Gavin's throat, not even pausing in his ministrations. He simply pulled him and Gavin back a bit and led them towards the door. Even picking up the smaller man slightly.

Gavin was dazed as he stumbled with Richard towards the door. He registered that Richard opened it and that he went through the threshold but he was so fucking lost in the kisses all he could think about was how badly he wanted this. Then a thought hit him; _When was the last time he had done something like this?_ Too long. He was already pretty much soaked and achingly hard.

Richard pulled his mouth from Gavin’s neck and went to kiss his mouth again. His hand wandering his Gavin’s messy hair once again.

Gavin's knees were turning into jello and he had to grip at Richard's shirt to keep himself from collapsing.

Richard used his other hand to pull on Gavin’s jacket.

Gavin's foggy brain barely registered the motion as he unclasped his hands to let the jacket fall to the floor.

Richard let out a hum of approval as he slipped his hands under Gavin's long sleeved shirt. His fingers caressing his sides with a burning passion.

Gavin was getting dizzy from all the stimulation and lack of oxygen. He gasped as he pulled back a bit. He was panting into the small gap between their lips and so was Richard.

Richard's hands kept moving, tracing random patterns onto Gavin's sides. The skin to skin contact burning. He smiled, leaning in and nibbling Gavin's ear, earning a gasp from the smaller man, "You look absolutely stunning."

Gavin's head fell forward onto Richard's shoulder and he let out a breathy laugh, "You look pretty good yourself." He felt Richard smile against his neck and then he started to trail soft bites and licks down the length it. He really was being extremely through about this.

Then Richard pulled back a bit and gave Gavin a searing look as he met his eyes. Their faces only inches apart. "I can't wait for you to fuck me," his voice was laden with lust.

Gavin blinked once and the smothering look was still in Richard's eyes. He wasn't kidding.

Richard must have noticed the change in Gavin and his mouth ticked down a bit, but the heat was still very much there. "Or I can fuck you if you would prefer?"

A laugh burst from Gavin's chest abruptly and he smacked a hand over his mouth to catch the sound.

Richard looked a bit hurt, but he had an awkward smile on his face, "I know I do not look like a traditional bottom, but that is no reason to laugh at me."

Gavin shook his head vigorously and forced himself to regain his composure. "That's not it at all," he fumbled around with his words, suddenly aware of the fact that his transness hadn't come up yet. **Shit.** _That’s_ what he jept fucking forgetting to mention. Richard had just made things so goddamned easy. "I _can't_ fuck you, don't exactly have the right equipment."

Richard’s smile fell. It was clear that the dots weren't connecting. He opened his mouth to talk, but Gavin put his hands up.

"It would be easier to show you," Gavin spewed out quickly. He took a deep breath and let his hands wander to where Richard's were still under his shirt and after letting their hands touch, he grabbed the hem. He knew he needed to take risks, _fuck,_ but he really should have told Richard when they started making plans at the park. If he was disgusted and left now, that would fucking hurt like a sonofabitch.

Gavin took one more breath and pulled the offending clothing over his head. He kept his eyes trained on the floor where he dropped his shirt. He never liked to look people in the eyes when they found out.

There was a silence for a few moments before Richard pulled his hands back and went to reach for his chest, "May I?" He asked his voice breathy and quiet. It sounded different from how it did a few minutes before.

Gavin nodded, not ready to look up yet. Terrified even more as uncertain seconds ticked by.

Richard's hands softly touched Gavin's top surgery scars and both of them gasped. His next words were spoken softly like a prayer, "You're even more perfect than I could have ever imagined."

Gavin felt his heart swell as he slowly looked up to meet Richard's eyes. They were hooded and his pupils were blown wide. He looked just as affected as he was a few minutes ago. Maybe even a little more so.

Gavin smiled softly, “You really think that?” He couldn't believe it.

Richard chuckled as he leaned forward and captured Gavin’s lips in another kiss. The answer to Gavin's silent question was loud and clear. But after they broke for air, Richard told it aloud, “I know perfection when I see it.”

_“Wow_ , okay,” Gavin muttered as he felt his face heat from embarrassment and he had to look away, “You don’t have to flatter me anymore you’re already getting into my pants.”

Richard snickered and gave Gavin that amazing smile that made his knees weak, “It is not flattery if it is the truth.” And without another word he dropped to his knees and started running his hands along Gavin’s sides again, “Is this okay?”

Gavin’s mouth fluttered opened and closed uselessly for a few moments. The sight of a man on his knees for _him_ was overwhelming. One that he hadn’t had the luck to have before. With those expectant grey eyes looking up at him, he could only nod in response.

Richard’s eyes sparkled as his hands slid to the buckle of Gavin’s belt and went to work on undoing it. Then the zipper was open and the next second he was pulling his pants and underwear down. He was clearly eager to get started.

Gavin shivered from the sudden chill and the thrill of what was to come. Being exposed was always a bit nerve-wracking, but he trusted Richard to treat him well. He trusted the larger man with a whole hell of a lot if he was being honest. That's why they were here in the first place. That _and_ the fact they kept being drawn together like magnets, unable to resist the pull.

Richard leaned forward a bit and before he did anything he looked up and misty green met steel grey, “Absolutely perfect, just like the rest of you.” Then he flicked his tongue out and gave an experimental lick.

Gavin jerked a bit and he gasped. He was shaking and Richard hadn’t even started yet. He was aching for him to continue.

Then like a man starved Richard sucked in and started to roll Gavin’s dick around on his tongue. Engulfing him in a burning heat and taking his time to tease and suck and lick.

Gavin never was a quiet lover but he was moaning constantly. Not sure what to do with his hands they ended up on Richard’s head. His nails on Richard’s scalp seemed to only encourage the man as he continued his ministrations with even more vigor.

Gavin felt his legs shaking, his stomach muscles started jumping and his hole was fluttering with the sensations. He was _so_ close, “Rich-, Rich- _ard,”_ He started but his orgasm slammed into him without much more preamble. He felt himself clenching as his slick leaked down his thighs and the whole time Richard continued to place tender kisses on him.

When the orgasm slowed to a stop Gavin’s body tried to go completely limp as his head fell backward and his knees attempted to buckle. But, of course, Richard caught him, “You are so wonderful Gavin. So good for me.”

Gavin let out a breathy laugh and he looked down at his lover. He blinked a few times to refocus his vision. _Holy shit,_ he was just _tongue fucked_ silly. When he could see straight again, what he saw was a sight to behold. Richard’s eyes, those magnificent eyes, were looking up at him with unadulterated lust, and his mouth and chin were covered in his come. Gavin smiled warmly down the man and ran a finger across his wet bottom lip, “I thought being messy wasn’t part of  your business?”

Richard smiled in a way that could only be described as dopey, “It is not, but with you, it is all pleasure.”

Gavin giggled, the sound strained, but he couldn’t help it. Richard made him feel so fucking special and he felt his heart clench as Richard pulled himself to his feet. The next second Gavin was wrapped up in his strong arms and another searing kiss was pressed against his mouth. He tasted himself on his lover’s mouth and it made the whole situation even more erotic.

“Gav?” Richard whispered as he pulled away again, “You still up for anything more?”

Gavin shook his head, his own dopey grin on his face, “That is one stupid fucking question.”

Richard smirked and all at once picked Gavin up off the ground. He instinctively wrapped his legs around the larger man, which put them in a compromising position.

“Which way to the bedroom, my dear?”

If it was possible Gavin’s face turned even more red, “Down the hallway to the left,” he whispered that into Richard’s ear and then started kissing and nibbling along his neck.

Richard made a soft noise as he carried Gavin down the hall.

Gavin kept kissing and grinding a little bit as they made their way to his bedroom. He kind of expected to be unceremoniously thrown onto the bed, but when they were next to it, Richard lowered him down gently and climbed over him.

Gavin scooted backward and he let himself relax against the bed. His head fell back onto the pillows. He frowned a bit when he looked down and noticed that he was completely naked and Richard was still fully dressed minus his jacket he lost in the side mudroom.

Gavin shook his head and reached for the hem of his lover’s shirt, “You are wearing far too much,” He whispered, “Let me see you.”

Richard smiled as he moved to give Gavin the room he needed to take off his shirt. It was only a few awkward moments before the turtleneck was thrown across the room. Leaving his chest bare except for his dog tags.

Gavin felt his mouth go a little dry, Richard was ripped. His muscles were extremely well defined and just _big._ Gavin's hand fumbled a bit not quite touching the other yet.

Richard laughed sensually. Then he whispered, “You _are_ allowed to touch me, my dear.” Then he was lightly guiding Gavin's hands to his chest.

Gavin swallowed around his nerves and slowly started to move his hands. Richard was right. He was allowed to touch and boy was he going to.

Richard was warm and his chest hair was fuzzy, Gavin decided he loved it. When Richard shifted Gavin felt sheer power rippling beneath those muscles. “Holy shit, you could tear me apart with these,” he rambled eloquently.

Richard's laugh was sweet, “I would never think of it.”

Gavin traced random patterns around enjoying the feel, “That's a shame, it looks like you worked for these. The least you could do is put them to use.”

Richard looked thoughtful, “Yes, I have worked out pretty much every day for the last twenty years. At the very least I am glad they look good to you.” He grinned and leaned in closer, “but as for what you said I could think of a few things.” His voice had taken a dark, honeyed tone.

Gavin felt himself squirm, “oh, really?”

“Absolutely.” Richard nodded and he started running a hand along Gavin’s arm, “I plan on taking you apart at the seams.”

Gavin groaned and his head fell back again. He threw his arm over his eyes, in an attempt to hide. He had already come once and that was more than he could say about his last few encounters. And they hadn’t even gotten Richard’s pants off yet.

Richard sat up and pulled Gavin’s legs forward a bit. Then with Gavin’s legs propped up, he started to massage Gavin’s thighs. Rubbing in earnest at the tight, wiry muscle, effectively turning the smaller man into jello.

Gavin let an out another groan as Richard’s hands started wandering towards his folds, but to his dismay moved right past to rub on his taut tummy. “Oh, that feels really fucking nice. But I think you took a detour. My dick is down a bit lower.” He rambled.

Richard chuckled and whispered, “I am well aware of where your dick is, Gav.”

Gavin let out an airy laugh, “Prove it.”

Richard froze and drew his hands back. “Okay.” Then he shook his head lightly. A coy smile gracing his lips.

Gavin was just about to sit up when he felt Richard’s hands rubbing along the outside of his entrance and pulling him slightly apart.

Gavin moaned and his hand not covering his face grabbed onto Richard’s forearm.

Then Richard leaned forward and placed a soft, open mouth kiss on Gavin’s wet dick. Then he pulled back and grinned like the cat that got the canary. “There it is.”

Gavin gaped and then when his sense returned he let out another set of giggles. “Wow, you really just did that. _Holy shit._ Perfect.”

“I aim to please,” Richard replied as he started to massage Gavin’s inner thighs with his thumbs.

Gavin’s breath caught at the sensation, he honestly felt downright spoiled. But there was one thing he wanted to change. “Rich,” He whined, “you’re still wearing pants.”

Gavin started to sit up and Richard stopped his ministrations as the smaller man’s hands found their way to his zipper. Then Richard was kicking his pants off, with a surprising lack of grace. But soon enough he was above Gavin in just a pair of black briefs and a predominant hard on.

“That’s better,” Gavin smiled and looked into Richard’s grey eyes, “Can we switch positions? I want you in my mouth. Which is only fair, considering you’ve already sucked me off and like you look really nice? God, you look fucking amazing. _Holy phck,_ how did I get so lu-...?” Gavin’s rambling was cut off by Richard’s soft lips placing a kiss on his mouth.

After the kiss broke naturally, “I adore your voice and I highly value your words, but I do believe you offered me something else you could do with your mouth?” Richard cooed, his voice taking a needy undertone. Then he slid his arms underneath Gavin and picked up the stocky man easily.

The next thing Gavin knew he was seated in Richard’s lap. _“God._ Are you sure I can’t convince you to tear me apart? Because I _really_ want to know what those muscles are fully capable of.” During his ramblings, he was scooting off of Richard’s lap and between his tree trunk like thighs.

Richard reached a hand out and caressed Gavin’s cheek, in a way that made the smaller man feel worshipped. _“Oh,_ _Gavin,”_ Richard’s tone was a bit distant for a moment. Then the warmth quickly returned, “I hope you never learn what these hands are capable of. Because right now all they need to do is hold you like you deserve to be held.”

Gavin sputtered and he felt the blush that was permanently on his face start to spread to his ears and chest. “What did I say about flattery?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit. He covered it up with a tiny laugh, “Just let me get into your pants already.”

Richard rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave away his amusement. He made a small gesture with the hand that was previously on Gavin’s face, “I am all yours.”

Gavin didn’t trust his voice, for once, and decided to bury his focus onto Richard’s still untouched cock. He ran his hands up and down Richard’s abs and then grabbed onto the hem of the briefs. He hesitated a moment before he slowly started to peel off the offending clothing.

Then some fumbling later, Richard was finally naked. Gavin felt himself clench at the sight and he couldn’t help but gape for a moment. He didn’t understand how he managed to get such an attractive and amazing man into his bed. Gavin was breaking all of his own rules, but _fuck_ did he want this. Then before he could actually talk himself out of this he braced himself on Richard’s hips. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the end of the leaking member.

Richard let out a pleased hiss at the contact and his eyes got impossibly darker. His hand returned to caress Gavin’s stubbled cheek.

Gavin took the encouragement and started kitten licking around the head. There was already a bit of precum gathered there that he got to clean up. Then after he was satisfied with his work he took a small breath through his nose and leaned forward, taking him into his mouth.

Richard let out a small moan and his hand slid into Gavin’s tousled hair and started massaging his scalp in a way that was unspeakably lovely.

Gavin blinked back the odd swirl of emotions that that thought brought on and started bobbing up and down. He looked up at Richard through half-lidded eyes and enjoyed the blissed-out expression before he closed his eyes and really started to work in earnest.

Gavin kept the pace controlled and the pressure varied. Then after seeing how far he could take the other, he decided that adding a hand was best.

Richard was a bit noisier than Gavin expected him to be. He was still reserved, the sounds were soft but plentiful. Little gasps, sharp inhales, quiet moans, and every so often a louder keening noise would escape him.

Gavin reveled in the sounds, encouraging him to twist just so or to apply just a bit more pressure.

Richard let out another keening noise and his grip in Gavin’s hand tightened a bit. “Gav, _darling,”_ he warned lightly, his voice was wrecked.

Gavin got the message and pulled off slowly, coming off with a lewd, wet noise. Gavin's eyes refocused on the man in front of him.

Richard’s pupils were blown and his bottom lip was captured between his teeth, and yet he still had that soft smile on his face.

Gavin couldn’t help but smile in return, “You look pleased,” he chided playfully, his own voice rough.

Richard's smile grew wider and dopier, “I have no idea as to why.”

The next second the hand in Gavin’s hair was pulling him forward and Gavin fell on top of Richard. Then Richard slotted his mouth over Gavin’s and they fell into another scorching kiss.

Gavin groaned and pulled himself further onto Richard’s lap and deepened this kiss.

Richard’s other hand joined in tangling through Gavin’s brown locks. Then it wandered down his back and wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against Richard.

Gavin vaguely registered the cold bite from the dog tags. He moaned wantonly as the motion caused Richard’s cock to slide against his entrance.

Gavin broke the kiss and was panting heavily. He pushed back slightly and ground against Richard causing them both to groan. Gavin locked eyes with the larger man. “God, I want you so fucking bad right now. You have no idea.”

Richard smiled and teasingly rubbed himself against Gavin’s heat again. His voice was strained, “Oh, I think I do.” His chuckle was light compared to the sheer heat of his words.

Gavin nodded frantically and reached towards his drawer. He grabbed a condom and returned to fully focusing on Richard. He was already on his way to opening the foil package when one of Richard’s hands stilled his own. Gavin looked up, confused.

“Hey, Gavin,” Richard gave a reassuring smile, “Before we go any further are you sure you are still one hundred percent on board with this? Because if not we don’t have to go all the way. I want you completely comfortable with this and with me.”

Gavin blinked a few times, processing. Richard was checking in on him and he sounded like he really meant what he said. _Fuck._ Gavin felt warmth blossoming in his chest and he had to take a calming breath before he could answer, “Yeah, Richard. I really am.” He chuckled and once again, he swallowed his pride, “Thanks for asking, that means a lot to me.”

Richard’s eyes sparkled, “Of course, anything for you, Gavin.” Then he reached up and pulled Gavin in for another small kiss.

Gavin rolled his eyes and pulled back, but with a grin on his face. He showed Richard the condom, “Can we?”

Richard nodded, “Absolutely, darling.”

“Finally,” Gavin muttered, good naturally as he tore the foil package open and slid off Richard’s abdomen and turned around and rolled the rubber on. Then after he was done he turned toward Richard, “Can I be on the bottom?” he asked simply.

Richard nodded and sat up and moved out of the way.

Gavin flopped down and smiled up from where he was laying on his back, “Okay, I’m ready now.”

Richard shook his head lightly and settled himself down in between Gavin’s legs. He reached over and grabbed Gavin’s small bottle of lube and started to put some on his right hand.

Gavin raised his eyebrows, “What are you up to?”

“A little bit of prep and some extra lube never hurt,” Richard replied simply. Then his lubed fingers were swirling at his entrance and he slowly sank one in. “Though you are soaked.”

Gavin moaned loudly at the feeling and the dirty talk. He closed his eyes and keened, pushing down onto Richard’s hand.

Richard waited a few more moments before he obeyed Gavin’s silent demands and slipped in another finger and started twisting his fingers around deftly.

Gavin’s eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was a bit ragged. _Fuck_ , he couldn’t remember being this sensitive in a while. Richard really knew what he was doing. “Rich, _please,”_ he begged as spread his legs open wider.

Richard made a soft noise and carefully slid a third finger in and moved them around for a few moments and when he was finally satisfied with his work he pulled them out all the way.

Gavin moaned at the lost and his body chased the sensation.

“Almost, baby,” Richard cooed, “Just one more thing.”

Gavin almost screamed, but before he got the chance Richard was leaning over him and he could feel him against his entrance. Gavin didn’t scream, but he did moan loudly.

Richard leaned down and kissed into Gavin’s open mouth.

Gavin gasped and threw his arms around Richard, one went to the back of his head scrapping at his short hair and the other scrabbling uselessly on his back. He pulled Richard as close as he could as he licked into his mouth.

Then, finally, Richard breached him and he slowly seated his way inside.

Gavin threw his head back, breaking the kiss with a guttural sound, “Oh, _god._ You feel so good.” He started to babble as Richard made his first tentative movements.

Richard gasped, “You do too, baby. So good.” His voice was barely a whisper as he buried his face into the crook of Gavin’s neck. Sucking and kissing along his throat as he slid in and out of his lover.

Gavin was so lost in the sensation that he barely had time to prepare for when his orgasm hit him. He felt himself clenching and he was gasping out Richard’s name, hot on his tongue.

Richard let out a sharp moan that Gavin could only describe as vulnerable. Then he slid an arm under Gavin and changed the angle.

Gavin did scream that time, as the new angle made Richard go in a bit deeper.

“You’re just so wonderful,” Richard’s mumbled out, his normally concise speech no longer present, “You feel so good. So amazing, in my arms, you fit so well.” His arms moved to wrap around Gavin completely and he pulled the smaller man as close to him as was possible.

Gavin’s hands scrambled for purchase as the influx of sensations were boarding on overwhelming. His mouth was hanging open and his breathing was labored.

After a few more minutes Gavin felt Richard start to lose his rhythm and as he did he loosened his bear hug on him. But it was just enough for him to slip his hand between their bodies and found Gavin’s dick and started stroking it.

Gavin’s eyes rolled back and he let out a soft scream as he starting clenching around Richard again.

Richard buried his face into Gavin’s neck again and moaned as he sputtered to a stop. A mantra of Gavin’s name on his tongue.

Then all at once, they crashed down onto the bed together. Gavin was breathless and covered in sweat and slick and he knew he had a stupid smile on his face.

Richard, on the other hand, started to let out an airly giggle that had a dreamy and disbelieving quality to it. Almost reverent.

They laid like that for several more moments before Richard shook his head, “I need to move now, unfortunately.” Then he was slowly pulling out and he went to remove the condom and tossed it into Gavin’s garbage bin before he was starting to get up.

Gavin panicked a bit, but tried not to show it, “Where are you going?”

Richard froze and looked confused, “To the bathroom?”

Gavin sighed in relief, _“Oh,_ okay.” Then he closed his eyes for a few moments. Then he felt Richard return to the bed.

“Hey, Gav?” Richard asked.

Gavin cracked open his eyes and blinked stupidly at the larger man, “Hmm?”

Richard smiled, “I am going to clean you up now. Is that okay?”

Gavin almost laughed. _Aftercare._ Richard was offering aftercare. He just had one of the best fucks of his life, with one of the nicest guys he’s ever met, and now he’s offering to provide aftercare. _What the fuck had Gavin done to deserve this?_ But he didn’t voice any of those thoughts, instead, he said, “Yeah, okay. Just be gentle?”

Richard climbed over and started his work, “I would not dream of ever bringing you harm.”

After they were cleaned up they crawled under the blankets and they gave in to the siren’s call of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is was! My first porn! And I'm super proud of it! Hope you guys liked it!  
> <3 <3 <3


	8. Hickies, Cookies, and Death Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has appeared!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Betas! [Skye Willows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows) and McKenna
> 
> Song(s) I recommend for this chapter: [Flaws | Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4)

Gavin groaned as he was pulled from his nap by the sound of his phone ringing. Which was strange considering it sounded so far away. He sat up groggily and rubbed at his eyes, letting out a startled squeak as he felt some shifting. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ruffles glaring at him.

Gavin blinked. _When had he let her in?_

The sound of the door opening startled Gavin once again and he turned to see Richard carrying his now quiet cellphone.

Richard looked sheepish as he shook the phone a bit, “Sorry, I was not sure if you were still sleeping, but you have gotten calls from your work twice now.”

Gavin swiped a hand down his face, “Fuck,” he hissed out then he put his hand in front of himself. “Thanks, also did you let Ruffles in?”

Richard nodded, “Yeah, and I have also met the cats.” He showed a few scratches on his left hand, “I was in the process of starting something for dinner for whenever you feel up to eating.”

Gavin smiled, “Thanks, Richard. I’ll be just a few.”

“Okay,” Richard smiled, “Also, feel free to call me Nines.”

“Okay, _Nines,”_ Gavin grinned as he stretched to pop his back. He liked the nickname. He needed to make a note to ask where it came from some time. 

“Just come out when you are ready.” Richard left the room with a wave and a smile.

Gavin nodded and went to unlock his phone and as soon as he did it started ringing again. 

**Work (C.S.)**

Captain Stern was the specific line that was calling. Then before he hit accept it dawned on him that he had just had sex with this woman’s son. _“Fuck,”_ he groaned as he plucked up his courage and clicked accept.

“Detective Reed speaking,” He droned into the receiver.

“Ah, I’m glad you finally answered. I’m sorry to call you on your day off, but I need you here for a triple homicide case that was reported around thirty minutes ago.” Amanda’s voice clipped out.

Gavin shook his head, “Sure, but you’ll have to give me at least another thirty to get up there. Send me the crime scene address and I’ll meet whoever the fuck is up there. Does that sound reasonable?”

Amanda hummed, “Yes, of course. I’ll get that information to you as soon as possible. Thank you, Detective Reed.” Then the line went dead.

Gavin threw his legs over the edge of the bed, stumbling towards his closet and pulled on a pair of underwear. Then he went to the kitchen, where Richard was plating some of the food left over from the picnic.

Gavin chuckled, “I thought you had actually made something yourself.”

Richard smiled awkwardly, “I said that I was thinking about starting something, but it sounds like you are going to be in a hurry. Plus, we did agree to eat this later.”

“Hey, that's cool with me,” Gavin mused as he grabbed the offered plate and started shoving it into his mouth. After he swallowed, he said, “I hate to be that guy, but that was work, obviously, and I have to go to a crime scene. There was a triple homicide and they need me up there.”

Richard’s smile dropped a bit, “That is unfortunate, but these things happen.”

“Yeah, unfortunate is right,” Gavin groaned and shoved another bite of his sandwich into his mouth and ate the rest just as quickly. Knowing every second counted when it came to cases like these. Then he put his plate down and smiled at Richard. “So, Nines. Thanks for such a wonderful time today.” Then he wrapped the taller man in a hug and leaned up and kissed him.

Richard smiled against his lips, “It was my pleasure and thank you for being wonderful, also.”

Gavin giggled, “So, I’m gonna go get cleaned up and dressed real quick. I hate to rush things but cases are time sensitive.I’ll text about the next time we can see each other, which should be pretty soon for what I have in mind?”

“Of course.” Richard kissed Gavin again and beamed, “I will see you later, Gavin. Good luck with the case," he smiled as he placed a kiss on his neck, "Just make sure you clean up pretty well before you leave."

 

~

 

Gavin was thankful that Richard was okay with his hasty departure, he guessed the military did the same kind of thing anyway. But damn did it make scrambling out the door much easier considering he had already left by the time he got out of the shower. Though that in itself was a bit disappointing, he could still appreciate it.

It was exactly twenty-five minutes after the call when he pulled up to the address that Amanda had sent him. He stepped out of his car which he had parked on the curb. Doing a scan showed that the entire premises was taped off and it looked like several officers were already here, including Tina. 

Gavin decided to approach her first, “Hey, Chen. Who’s doing the briefing today?”

“Oh, hey Reed. It’s gon-,” Then as she turned to look at him he mouth fell open and her words sputtered to a stop.

Gavin raised his eyebrows, “Well?”

Tina wasn’t looking at his face but his voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. She looked him the eyes, “Holy mother of god! Gavin who the fuck got a hold of your neck?” She gaped and started to dig around then she produced her phone, “I’m taking you didn’t look in a mirror before you showed up, huh?” She snapped a quick photo.

Gavin frowned and snatched the phone out of her hands, “What the fuck are you going on about?” Then he looked at the photo on her screen and he nearly dropped the phone. His neck was peppered in fresh love bits and hickeys. _“Oh, fuck,”_ he gasped. Then he looked at Tina, his eyes wide with horror, “I forgot to tell him I bruise easy. _Oh my god.”_

“Clearly.” Tina chortled, “I’m taking you had a good time?”

“Yeah, I did. We can talk about it later.” Gavin groaned and went to zip up his jacket, “Who’s doing the briefing?”

Tina cleared her throat, “Hank is.”

Gavin felt his face heat, “Okay, _fuck me.”_

Tina chuckled, “Looks like you got that covered. But go get 'em, tiger.” Then she turned her attention back to the crime scene.

Gavin pulled out his phone and used the camera to make sure he covered up most of the evidence. He, sadly, wasn’t able to cover every single one. He took a deep breath and went to go locate Hank. Once he entered the house a low whistle indicated that Hank found him first.

“Damn, Reed,” Hank said as he pulled back on the collar of Gavin’s jacket, “He really did a number on you.”

Gavin made a mortified noise and pulled away, face aflame. “Hank, don’t fucking do that.” He pulled up on the collar of his jacket again.

“Hey, no shame,” Hank raised his hands in a placating gesture, “But maybe you should have stolen one of his turtlenecks at the very least.”

Gavin made another choked noise. “Yeah, unless he wanted to leave shirtless that wouldn’t have worked,” He barked. Then his eyes widened in realization. Way to walk into that, Gavin.

Hank laughed, “Okay, I’m gonna leave that one alone because I don’t want you passing out on me.” Then he turned serious, “Yeah, so I got a briefing to give you.”

Gavin snorted, “Yeah, let’s get this done. I only want so much overtime.”

 

~

 

This case was going to be a lot harder than Gavin had expected. The killings were clean and vicious. He ended up pouring the rest of the day at the crime scene and chasing down leads and interviewing witnesses. But there was one thing he still couldn’t get out of regardless of the situation. That is why he was using his dinner break to drive all the way out here. He knocked at the large door in front of him.

“Gavin!” Brad grinned as he opened the door, “I didn’t know if you were going to make it!”

“Hey, Brad,” Gavin smiled. He liked Brad, he was the yin to Elijah’s yang. “I try to at least keep my promises once in a while. Plus, I do leave I was bribed with your cookies.”

Brad snickered, “Of course you were.” He stepped aside and gestured for Gavin to come in, “They’re on the coffee table.”

“Hell yeah,” Gavin said with a fist pump, “But just to let you know, I won’t be able to stay for the movie. I got a major case I’m still working on.” 

“Well, that’s only fair,” Brad sighed, “But, did the date go well?”

Gavin opened his mouth but at that moment Elijah burst into the entry. **“Gavin!”** He pulled his little brother into a hug, that included a noogie. “How _was_ that date?”

Gavin angrily fixed his hair, but escape he did not. “It was _fine.”_

Elijah gasped, _“Holy shit.”_ Then he licked his thumb and immediately started scrubbing at the makeup on Gavin’s neck. He laughed as he revealed the hickies, “I’d say!”

Gavin turned red, of fucking course Elijah would be the one see through him. He went limp and groaned, “Fine, I’m planning on seeing him again.”

Eli snorted. “I mean I’d hope so he sure did a number on you,” he mused as he kept wiping at Gavin’s neck.

Brad smacked at Elijah’s hand, “Quit that.”

Gavin whined dramatically, “I just wanted a fucking cookie.”

Elijah finally released Gavin but he was laughing heartily as he did so. “Well, come one I want gossip we’ll trade.”

Gavin started towards the living room, “You’re a menace, Eli!” He called over his shoulder with a middle finger raised, to which he was rewarded with cackling. He found the plate of cookies and shoved one his mouth before anyone could stop him. He moaned, Brad really did make the best fucking cookies. Chewing he plopped on the end of the couch, “Well, come on kids. I have the tea.”

Elijah plopped down and Brad, like the only normal human, sat down.

“Good, because I’m ready for it,” Eli said stealing his own cookie.

“Well, Ruffles likes him…” Gavin only stayed for about an hour, but it felt good to gush about Richard.

 

~

 

Richard smiled as he walked into the small restaurant that Gavin had invited him to. The text asking him if he could do lunch was quite a pleasant surprise. Gavin had said just yesterday night he was going to be pretty busy today with that new case. So, he was pretty touched that his new boyfriend had made time for him. Well, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that’s what they were but seemed the most fitting. He sent a quick message letting Gavin know he was here. A few moments later his phone dinged.

**Detective Gavin Reed**

_Hey! I'm back left corner table :)_

Richard obeyed the directions without question, but his face fell as he noticed that Gavin wasn't anywhere in sight. In the described table there was only a man with glasses and a ponytail typing away at a computer.

Richard frowned and looked at his phone again and typed out that he believed he was at the wrong address.

"Nope, you're at the right place, Richard." The man with the topknot said, not even looking up from his screen.

Richard's eyes widened and his stomach dropped, but barely a moment later he felt his fight or flight response kicked in, which meant he was ready to break the man's neck if the need arose.

Richard took a step forward, "Where is Gavin and why do you have his phone?" His voice was cold and laced with venom. The threat was palpable in the air.

The man finally looked up and after a moment and then he laughed. 

Richard balked and felt his hands clench into fists.

Then the man turned his computer around and there on the screen was a text conversation that mimicked the one on Richard's phone.

Richard looked at the screen and then back to the man. He pulled his shoulders back and let his voice drop, "It is in your best interest if you answer my question sooner rather than later. Where the _fuck_ is Gavin?"  

The man nodded once, he looked at least a bit intimidated this time. But he just gestured towards the seat in front of himself, "Gavin is fine, he's busy working at the Detroit Police Department as we speak."

Richard sat down, against his better judgment in an attempt to prevent causing a scene. He examined the man intently and it registered that there was something familiar about him. 

"Why am I here?" Richard cut right to the chase.

The man tutted and leaned forward on his elbows. His eyes had a dangerous spark to them. But it didn't bother Richard. He'd seen privates with scarier glares. That and he was _pissed._

"Gavin is very important to me," The man started.

Richard narrowed his eyes, "Is that why you hacked his phone?"

The man laughed, "Yes, I needed to prove a point." He clicked a few buttons on the keyboard, "There. All gone, Gavin won't even know we had this little get together and you won't have the evidence either."

Richard, without breaking eye contact, pulled out his phone. Then when he opened his text conversation with Gavin the ones started from planning the date were gone. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"So, you're Lt. Col. Richard Niles Stern?" The man started as he turned the computer towards himself, "A lifetime Marine and one of the most successful in your field. Breaking several performance records. Also, boasting perfect scores on many of your evaluations. Not to mention that you graduated top of your class in high school and the Naval Academy," the man shook his head, "How have you stayed single so long?"

Richard felt the malice in the question and he narrowed his eyes. He curled his lip as he responded, "I am a gay, multiracial black man who practically lives and breathes the Marine Corp. Fill in the blanks." a beat, "Also, I am sure you know that I am not single."

"Oh, that would make sense.” The man's harsh face finally cracked, “Well, you were single up until around five to six days ago."

Richard narrowed his eyes. _How the fuck did this man know so much?_ It was a fair assumption that it had to do with his hacking skills, and public records weren't the hardest thing to find if the person had the time and the know-how. Then it hit him like a freight train. The man across from him looked familiar because he looked like _Gavin._

"I have a question for you this time," Richard started, "You clearly know who I am. So, answer me this; Who are _you?"_

The man reached his hand across the table in a friendly gesture, "I am Elijah Kamski and Gavin is my little brother."

Richard frowned and stared at the hand and finally took it, "That would make sense," He dropped the handshake after squeezing a bit too hard, "This is a rather unconventional way of meeting me."

Elijah smiled and leaned back into the chair, "Like I said I needed to prove a point," He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, "Gavin is a bit of a bitch, but he's actually a pretty emotional guy. And it is my duty as his slightly older brother that I tell you that I don't care how strong you are or how powerful you are or any of those things. You hurt Gavin I will systematically destroy your whole life."

Richard blinked and finally shook his head in disbelief. He fell back and relaxed a bit into his chair, "I think this shovel talk actually tops the one I gave to Hank all those years ago."

Elijah chuckled, "You know when Gavin showed me a picture of you and the Andersons I didn't believe that I was seeing for several moments. Because you know that Gavin works with them and when he was invited to their wedding a few years ago Hank told him to come with a plus one or not at all. That plus one was me. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember seeing you there."

Richard felt like he was punched in the gut, he couldn't get leave for the wedding. He was deployed in an active zone at the time. Even with the year of notice it just wasn't enough. "The military is not always the most forgiving career," he said flatly, "But no, I was not able to make my older brother's wedding."

Elijah looked sullen for a moment. Then he started to talk again, "You know, I encouraged Gavin to not bail on you. He's flighty, but he's been hurt enough that it's justified." His face turned stone cold, "That scar on Gavin's nose? He got that from one of his ex-boyfriends. Smashed him in the face with a beer bottle."

Richard felt his heart and hands twitch. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who could do such a cruel thing? He scoffed. He was in the military, he knew how far men would go. He'd seen his fair share of abused military spouses. He hated it, it was one of the reasons he stayed away from dating other servicemen. That and not a terrible many of them would consider him as an option anyway.

Richard leaned forward, "I would never dare, under any circumstances, hurt someone in that way," he growled, "If I was to leave I would do it in grace. Or if Gavin were to leave me, I would do the same. Nothing Gavin could do to make me wish harm upon him. I became a strong man not to hurt people, but to help them. Why do you think I went into the officer side instead of the grunt side of things?"

Elijah shrugged, “I don’t know anything about you outside of what the records say.” he made a gesture towards the restaurant, “Why don’t we order some lunch and get to know each other a little better?”

Richard nodded, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate work name: Gavin and Richard's Guide to Giving and Surviving Shovel Talks
> 
> Love you guys! <3


	9. The Towel Fell Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back! This chapter only took a semester between everything going on! But here it is!
> 
> Enjoy ;D
> 
> Songs I recommend for this chapter: [The Chainsmokers, Bebe Rexha - Call You Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvC8XWPNnC4)

Gavin let out a groan as he sat down in his car. Almost 74 hours since he got called in and he finally had someone behind bars on the triple homicide. He had gotten to the point he was worried the case was going to go cold, but he had a lucky break with a last-minute witness coming forward. It was enough to put the last missing pieces in place. Now it was in the hands of the prosecution and Gavin was thankful for that.

He cranked the engine and pulled out of the precinct for a whole fucking three days off. Sure, he expected at least one for coming in on his last day off, but after some well placed and humble begging he’d acquired  _ three whole days.  _

Normally, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself but he had a  _ boyfriend  _ who he could spend the time with. He just hoped that Richard was up for all the crazy plans he had running through his head at the moment. But first, he really needed to get home and pass the fuck out.

He sent a few texts to Richard letting the other man know that he was home for three days and asked if he’d like to come over tomorrow.

Gavin slid the phone in his pocket and drove home. He pulled into the driveway and parked, then made his way into his two-car garage. He hummed as he took in the sight of his heavily modded ex-police Charger and if things went according to plan it'll be getting some drag time tomorrow night. 

His phone finally buzzed in his pocket. He scrambled to check it.

 

**Military Brat <3**

That's good to hear

I’d love to come over tomorrow.

What time?

 

Gavin beamed as he replied telling Richard he was hoping for around noon. He got an affirmative answer almost instantly.

He sighed in contentment as he made his way into his house. “Hello, ladies!” he greeted. Ruffles ran up and started wagging up a storm. “Did you have fun with Rose?” he cooed as he dropped down to her side and offered pets.

He stayed and petted Ruffles and soon Pumpkin and Pie when they came out of hiding. Then he let out a yawn. “Well, I need to get some sleep. Who’s ready for cuddles?” a few meows and a bark later, they were all tucked in bed and falling into an overdue sleep.

 

~

 

Gavin woke up with a snort, drool had pooled on his pillow. He blinked and tapped around looking for his phone. Upon finding it, he checked the time.

 

**11:47 AM**

 

_ “Fuck!” _ Gavin exclaimed as he scrambled out of bed. He had a pretty good feeling that Richard was going to be at his door at exactly twelve o'clock and he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet.

He had almost made it to the bathroom when he heard a disgruntled bark. "Oh, shit. Ruffles. Okay. I got you" Then he was scrambling to let her out. 

Once she was happily wandering in the yard Gavin was scrambling to get in the shower. He needed to be at least halfway presentable for his military boyfriend. He scrambled and washed his hair and hot spots.

He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his doorbell ring. 

"Goddamnit," He grumbled as he debated on his next move. After another short ring, he just threw a towel over his lower half and started towards the door. He braced himself against the doorframe as he slowly opened the door. "Hello, gorgeous."

Richard was smiling and opened his mouth to respond, but as he noticed the state Gavin was in his eyes widened and his mouth didn't close again. Surprise clear as day on his face.

"Don't just stand there. Come on in," Gavin said in a teasing tone as he dragged Richard in by the collar of his shirt. As soon as he had the door kicked shut he was kissing his much taller boyfriend silly.

Richard wrapped his arms around the other and kissed back enthusiastically. Eventually, he pulled back with a soft smile on his face. "Hey, Gav. Lovely to see you too."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too big guy," Gavin teased.

Richard placed a peck on the fading bruises on Gavin's neck. "It is a shame the towel didn't fall off."

Gavin blushed and let out a soft snicker. "It is a damn shame." He emphasized his point by wiggling his hips until the towel  _ did _ fall off, leaving him naked. "Better?"

Richard chuckled, "Depends. What is your plan? Or can I just keep you in bed all day?" He hands lightly teased at Gavin's sides.

"We have to leave for the drag strip at five. Other than that we're free."

"Drag strip?” Richard's steel eyes sparkled, “As in the racing kind?"

"Yup," Gavin beamed, "Got us registered for a few races in my Charger."

"I have not been to a track in years," Richard's voice was in awe, "I get a chance to drive, correct?"

"As long as you don't wreck her," Gavin put his hands over his boyfriend's, "And if these hands can handle a car like they can a lover. Heaven knows I'm not worried."

Richard chuckled and pulled Gavin into a heated kiss. He pulled back with a bright and almost childish smile, "I am extremely excited."

"That's awesome because drag racing is usually such a niche interest."

"It is an interest we share it seems,” Richard grinned, “how lucky.” 

“Looks like we have a lot of luck, huh?” Gavin laughed softly, “Is that offer to spend a good bit of the day in bed still there?”

“Absolutely,” Richard bit his lip and walked Gavin backwards a few steps until his back hit the wall.

Gavin groaned, “Good.” He tilted his head to the side and his hands started to make their way underneath Richard’s shirt.

Richard took the opening and dove in nibbling gently at Gavin’s neck, pulling several mewls out of the smaller man. He pulled back, “I will go a little easier on your neck this time. Those hickies did not look like they were easy to hide.”

“Oh, yeah that was a mess. A couple of my coworkers pointed them out.” Gavin rolled his eyes, “I bruise easy. FYI.”

“I am sorry about that and I will keep that in mind for the future,” Richard hummed, “What would you like me to do, Gav?”

Gavin turned a bright red, the nickname seemed so sweet compared to Richard’s normally perfect and overly formal speech. He leaned forward to hide his face in his boyfriend's chest. “Well, I remember you expressed interest in me topping you,” He paused to swallow suddenly nervous, “I have a strap-on if you’d be interested in that.”

There was a pause and Gavin debated if he said the wrong thing, then he felt a hand caressing his face guiding him to look up.

Richard's eyes were blown wide and his mouth slightly open, “I am more than interested. That sounds like heaven.” His smile turned teasing, “Are you sure you are up for that?”

Gavin chuckled and leaned into the touch. Then without warning, he made quick work of switching their positions. His smile was predatory as he pressed a very surprised Richard against the wall. “I think I can handle myself.” 

He had a lot of pride and many a time that pride over road any and all of the opposing shyness. Plus, he knew Richard was being completely honest with him. This was the recipe for another great time. “The real question is can you handle me? Because I can dish as well as I can take it.”

Richard let out a soft groan as his head fell backwards. His eyes had slipped shut.

Gavin felt a smirk overtake his face. He knew what that meant. “You like being manhandled?” He asked simply as he grabbed Richard by his thighs and hoisted him up to where he was crowded against the wall and completely off the ground. 

Richard moaned out as his legs wrapped around Gavin’s waist and his hands flew to his shoulders. Once he regained a few of his bearings he answered,  “Apparently, no one has ever tried before.” He chuckled, the sound strained, “I can see the appeal of wanting to be torn apart.  _ Holy fuck.” _

“Well, good for you that I work out quite a bit and have thrown around perps bigger than even you,” Gavin teased, “So bedroom?”

“Do you intend to carry me?” Richard seemed unsure.

Gavin rolled his eyes as he readjusted his grip and pulled his boyfriend off the wall and started the trek towards the bedroom. “I’m a gentleman, got to return the favour from last time.”

Richard let out a noise as he moved around, “Allow me to never underestimate you again.”

The smaller man snorted, “You underestimated me? Shame on you.” Then he kicked the bedroom door open and two more stepped and he threw Richard unceremoniously onto the bed.

Richard giggled as he bounced a few times. He looked up with a fond roll of his eyes, “Such a gentleman. Whatever shall I do?”

“You’ll do…  _ Ruffles! _ ” Gavin cut off as he suddenly remembered he’d left her outside. 

“Ruffles?” Richard asked in confusion as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

“She’s still outside,” Gavin turned away to let her in. 

“Do not forget that you are naked!” He heard a warm chuckle follow him. 

Gavin couldn’t care less as he swung open the back door and whistled. 

Ruffles came charging in with a stumbled step and immediately went for the bedroom. It wasn’t long until he could hear indistinct cooing from Richard to the small dog.

Gavin closed the back door with a fond shake of his head, a little smile sneaking onto his face as well. He went to the kitchen and pulled out her food and shook the bag. 

She came running with a clatter of claws on the tile.

“That’s what I thought,” Gavin chuckled as he scooped the food into her bowl and then did the same for the cats. 

Then as soon as they were all distracted he snuck back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He looked up with the intention to make a quip, but his mouth went dry before he even tried.

Richard had decided to remove his shirt and pants was primly leaned against the pillows in just his underwear. He smirked, “What? I felt like we needed to be on more even playing field with our states of undress.”

“I’m not complaining.” Gavin shook himself out of his stupor and stalked over to the bed and crawled over and made the move to straddle his lover’s lap. “I can’t get over how fucking handsome you are. A real snack.”

Richard’s hands went to Gavin’s sides and started to lovingly caress the exposed skin, “I feel the same way about you, gorgeous.”

Gavin shook his head fondly once again and leaned started kissing Richard’s plush lips. He ran his hands down the larger man’s sides and then took a detour to tease at his dark nipples. 

Richard let out a soft moan and leaned into the touch.

Gavin grinned and nibbled on Richard’s bottom lip. He pulled back a little before he let go, “So? You ready for me to take you apart?”

Richard grinned, “By the seams?”

“Of course,” the smaller man mused, “Where should we start, hmm?” he didn’t even wait for an answer as he started to pull at Richard’s boxers, eager to get started. 

As soon as the offending clothing was removed he tossed them aside and grinned at the newly exposed erection. He winked at Richard before he leaned down and took the tip into his mouth.

Richard let out a pleased hum as Gavin started to move. His hand gently going into his hair, just as an anchor.

Gavin’s eye slipped closed as he enjoyed the feel of Richard’s dick in his mouth. It was a real treat to enjoy this so soon after he woke up. But he pulled off with a grin, “I have plans for you.”

Richard chuckled and moved his hand to caress Gavin’s cheek, “And I am looking forward to them.”

“I’m glad,” Gavin said as he climbed on top of Richard’s lap again and leaned down for a kiss. It quickly turned filthy as Richard parted his lips and changed the angle.

Gavin moaned and ground down a little bit before he pulled away. “Ah, hey,” he teased, “I’m in charge.”

“Oh, of course.” Richard grinned, his eyes hooded, “Why are you not putting that control to use,  _ Detective?” _

“Oh? Is that’s how you wanna play?” Gavin bit his lip and narrowed his eyes playfully. He scooted off of him completely. “On your hands and knees,  _ Lieutenant Colonel.” _

A full-body shiver went through Richard as he moved gracefully to obey. Getting himself into a beautiful presentation, ass up.

Gavin basically growled as he reached over and spread Richard’s cheeks. Admiring his pucker. “Gorgeous,” he mused before he dove in, dragging the flat of his tongue across over and over again.

Richard actually mewled and squirmed a bit,  _ “Oh, fuck.” _

Gavin hummed as he started pressing his tongue in. The ring of muscle gave way after a little bit of encouragement and Gavin admired how he was loosening up nicely. He groaned as he lost himself in the rhythm of his tongue and Richard’s soft noises.

Once again he pulled back, he shushed Richard gently as he left the bed. He quickly went to collect what he needed. The strap-on harness he had picked out, a little vibrator for himself, and a bottle of lube. 

“What size dildo are you interested in taking?” Gavin asked casually.

Richard hummed, “It has been a while since I have taken anything larger than my six-inch toy. So I would recommend staying around that?”

Gavin nodded and pulled out his six-incher and placed it and lube down on the bed. Then he started to put the harness on.

Richard got into a more comfortable position as he turned to watch Gavin with curious steel grey eyes. “You are an incredibly handsome man,” He mused, his voice filled with a soft wonder. He smiled as Gavin blushed a little.

Gavin rolled his eyes, despite his red cheeks, as he made his way back over to the bed. “What did I say about flattering me when you’re already in my bed?”

Richard rolled his eyes with a playful smile, “And I will say the same again. It is not flattery if it is true.”

Gavin chuckled and also rolled his eyes. “God, I’m bedding a phcking sap.” He had finished slipping on the underwear and the harness on while they were bantering and was making a move to climb onto the bed.

“A proud one at that,” Richard teased. Then he moved back into his previous position and grinned as he wiggled his butt a bit.

Gavin, getting the message, got the move on. He made quick work of slipping the dildo through the O-ring before he turned his attention to getting Richard ready. 

“Speaking of handsome, you look amazing like this,” Gavin mused as he started tracing a finger against Richard’s hole. 

“Thank you,” Richard said with a small, sweet smile. Clearly enjoying the praise. That was a thing to note for the future.

“My pleasure,” Gavin purred as he reached over and grabbed the lube and warmed it up before putting his teasing finger back against his lover’s hole. He only circled a few times before he slowly began to sink the digit in.

Richard groaned and his eyes slipped closed, clearly enjoying himself. 

That caused a bit of pride to flush through Gavin as he continued to move his finger around. He was making sure to go slow, it had been a while since he’d had the opportunity to top. And he was determined to do this correctly. 

_ “Gavin,” _ Richard almost whined.

Gavin chuckled, maybe he was going a little  _ too _ slow. “Okay, baby. I got you.” He cooed as he started to slide in a second finger and marvelled in the way that Richard was greedily taking the additional finger. 

Richard moaned and buried his face into the pillow. His ears darkening with what Gavin was sure was a blush. It was downright mesmerizing. 

Gavin started scissoring his fingers, suddenly getting a little impatient to find ways to get keep that blush on Richard’s face. 

“God, you look so good taking my fingers,” Gavin cooed, “I can’t wait to see how you’ll look taking my cock.” Then he curled his fingers looking for that perfect spot inside his lover.

Richard didn’t disappoint as his face twisted in pleasure, “Fuck, Gav.” 

Gavin chuckled, “Feeling good?” 

Richard moaned and nodded. Pulling his lip in between his teeth, looking like words were escaping him. 

Gavin chuckled and decided that Richard was ready for a third finger and he added a bit of lube before he did just that.

_ “Gavin,”  _ Richard managed between a choked out moan and finally pushed back against Gavin’s fingers. “You are...  _ teasing.” _

“Nuh, uh. I’m getting you ready,” Gavin leaned forward and placed a nibbling bit on Richard’s ass, “If you want to find out what teasing is I’ll gladly show you.”

“Not today,” Richard drew out, “Maybe later. But not now. Right now I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay, okay,” Gavin chuckled. He scissored all three of his fingers and when it was clear that Richard wasn’t uncomfortable he pulled them out. Quickly, he reached over and turned on his own toy on and slid it in the spot set aside in the harness. He let out a soft moan at the sensation.

Richard honed in on the vibrator and smiled dopily. “I am glad you have that.”

Gavin grinned, “You’re sweet.” Then he turned back to prepping his dick with a generous amount of lube. Like Richard had said, you could never have too much lube.

Then he moved so that he was teasing against the tip against Richard’s hole. “You ready, baby?”

“More than,” Richard groaned and pushed back against Gavin’s dick, easing the tip in slightly.

Gavin giggled as he took the hint and pushed in slowly. It was intoxicating to watch as Richard took him so well. 

“There you go,” Gavin praised as Richard’s ass hit the harness. 

Richard’s eyes were closed in pleasure as he adjusted. 

After a few moments he opened his eyes slightly and looked over his shoulder, “You can move now.”

“Yes, sir.” Gavin snickered as he did as he was told, pulling out almost all the way and then sliding back in. He started to pick up the pace and braced his hands on Richard’s hips. Then he really started thrusting enjoying his lover’s faces and how his hands fisted the sheets of the bed. 

Gavin moaned softly as the motions caused the vibrator to grind against his swollen dick. He was sure he was enjoying this as much as Richard was, there was something wonderful about the military man that was giving him the time of day. 

Gavin kept up his decent pace for a few more minutes, rocking his hips with long thrusts, and rolling them as he bottomed out. Making every second as pleasurable as he possibly could.

Richard was clearly enjoying himself, his was moaning softly with every thrust, his breath coming in soft pants. _ “Gavin,” _ He managed after a few moments. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Gavin as he bottomed out and leaned forward a bit. 

He looked up over his shoulder with his sparkling steel eyes, “Can I ride you?” The question was spoken softly and shyly. Completely differently than most anything he had said before. 

Gavin couldn’t bring himself to say no. “Absolutely, baby.” He enjoyed the flash of sheer want on his lover’s face. “I’m going to pull out now.” Then he did slowly, watching as Richard’s hole clenched around him. Trying to keep him from leaving. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Richard just made a surprisingly small sound as Gavin pulled out all the way. Then he slowly moved so he could turn to face Gavin and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then started to guide Gavin onto his back. The movements slower but still just a deliberate and desperate.

Once Gavin was settled and Richard pulled away from the heated kisses he reached between them and slowly started to sink down onto Gavin's strap. He let outs small keen as his ass met Gavin’s crotch. "Fuck."

Gavin was mesmerized as he watched Richard start to fuck himself in earnest. 

Gavin's hands flew to Richard's hips to hold onto him for dear life as the rocking motion caused pleasure to shoot up his spine. 

Little pants and gasps filled the air around them as they continued to move together. It was an intimate moment.

"Gavin," Richard moaned,  _ "close…" _ he whispered as his eyes screwed shut, head falling back in bliss.

Gavin smirked and moved one of his hands to grasp Richard's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Then be a good boy and come for me."

Richard choked on a gasp as his hips sputtered and he started coming with a silent scream. 

"There you go. So good for me." Gavin marvelled in the vision as he continued to stroke him. Enjoying the show of watching Richard make a mess and come apart.

It was a few moments of sheer pleasure for Richard as he crumbled a bit and buried his face in Gavin's neck. He was catching his breath and placing soft kisses on the column of his neck. “Thank you,” He finally managed into the quiet.

Gavin chuckled lightly, “No problem, handsome.” He squirmed a bit. He was still pretty pent up, not that he would say something. Hell, he wasn’t even sure where to begin.

Once Richard caught his breath, he squirmed. “It is a bit of an odd sensation to have a hard cock still inside me.” He started to sit up and awkwardly moved to slide off of the dildo, “Pardon me.”

The movement caused Gavin to let out a tiny moan, as it jostled the still on vibrator against his own needy dick. “You’re good, baby.” 

Richard just grinned as his reply, settling on his knees between Gavin’s spread legs. “May I?” He asked politely as his hands went to the buckles on the harness.

Gavin blinked in confusion but nodded nonetheless. He trusted Richard and was interested to see what he would do next.

Richard took great care in swiftly and gently removing the harness and dildo, setting it to the side. He lightly trailed his hand on the black underwear Gavin was wearing, over his swollen cunt and his little vibrator. “You are absolutely soaked.”

Gavin shivered under the caress, his mouth falling open in a tiny gasp. “Yeah, how could I not be? Having you at my mercy is quite the turn-on.”

Richard chuckled as he moved to remove the vibrator and turn it off. He set it aside with the harness and turned his attention back to Gavin. His hands going to the waistband of the underwear. “May I?”

“Sure,” Gavin whispers. He wiggles his hips a little bit, trying not to show how much he wanted to get off.

Richard makes quick work of removing the black fabric and tossing them aside, adding them to the small pile. He licked his lips as his eyes honed in on Gavin’s newly exposed cunt. 

Gavin flushed under the intense gaze, “Uh, what’s on your mind, Nines?” He used the nickname to cut the tension.

“Just amazed by how amazing you look,” Richard mused as he once again caressed between Gavin’s legs, except without the fabric between their heated skin. 

Gavin keened as his eyes slipped closed, his hole pulsing in want.

Richard chuckled as he ran his finger along the slit and gently slid one inside. He paused as if he was waiting for Gavin to ask him to stop, when that didn’t happen he leaned forward and took Gavin’s little dick into his mouth and started to suck. Curling his finger as he moved it slowly.

Gavin moaned and bared down on the tension while trying to push further into Richard’s mouth. He had expected gentle clean up, not him wanting to get him off. The sensations shot up his spine and he chewed his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming as Richard added a second finger and he was swirling his dick on his tongue like it was the tastiest ice cream treat. 

Gavin was already extremely keyed up and it wasn’t much longer and his orgasm had crested and was rolling over him like a tidal wave. He groaned and his hands went to Richard’s shoulders as he kept working it through it.

Richard pulled back, but kept his fingers inside, “You okay?”

Gavin groaned happily in agreement, a dopey grin spreading on his face.

Richard chuckled again and then he was diving back in working him over like it was his mission. Gavin could barely handle it, but he was gentle slowly working him past the overstimulation and the working him towards another fast approaching orgasm. “Rich,  _ fuck,”  _ He gasped out. He wanted to close his legs around his head but resisted. Focusing on how wonderful the attention felt. 

Richard pulled back long enough to smile softly, “You look gorgeous like this.” Then without waiting for a response dove back to occupy his mouth.

Gavin felt even more heat rush to his face despite everything. Still not able to handle compliments well, but thankfully he had other things to focus on. Like the feel of Richard's tongue joining his fingers in Gavin's hole. His other hand taking the now-vacated spot of rubbing his dick.

Gavin was a goner after that thorough handling for a minute or so. He came with a soft scream of Richard's name, feeling like he was going to physically shake apart under his lover's careful attention. 

Once he started to come down and Richard had only slowed down, Gavin reached out and gave him a tap on his chin. 

Richard obeyed the wordless request and pulled back. He was smiling like that cat that got the canary, his face messy and shiny. 

As soon as Gavin could move he pulled Richard into a wet kiss, which Richard returned with enthusiasm. 

Gavin felt a smile creep onto his face and the kiss was broken by that when Richard smiled as well. So there they were post orgasms, pressed close together, breathing the same air just smiling at each other. 

Richard was the first one to speak, "you look amazing when you smile."

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, "you're a weirdo."

Richard ran a thumb over Gavin's cheek, "maybe a little."

"I don't think I'd like you if you weren't, honestly." Gavin chuckled. He then wiggled a little as he was starting to feel a little tacky. "Wanna go take a bath? I have a big jacuzzi tub. Though rinsing off in the shower first would be best."

"That sounds divine," Richard purred as he sat up a little bit. "You are simply determined to spoil me today."

Gavin sat up and wrapped his arms around Richard's middle, "I could say the same about you." He then slithered away and out of the bed. "Come on then."

Richard smiled as he stood up and walked past Gavin towards the bathroom. Purposefully sashaying his hip on the way.

Gavin bit his lip as he followed. "If you hadn't just blown my mind, I'd be calling you a tease."

Richard chuckled and offered a hand and pulled Gavin flush against him when he took it. "We would not want that, would we?" He then dipped them into a kiss. "You said shower first?"

Gavin blinked as he blushed from where he was dipped. "Yeah," he said intelligently.

"Come on then, we have plans." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made y'all wait 6 months for Richard to get pegged.


End file.
